Pokémon: The Team Rocket Movie
by Yuni Oha
Summary: Left out of the spotlight for too long, Team Rocket finally gets their own movie! Our favorite screw-ups are assigned an important mission and decide that it's time for them to get serious. However, when they learn that the world's in danger, they must question their core values. You weren't prepared for this much trouble! Includes a Meowth short! Part of the Cosmic Quest Project.
1. Meowth and the Treasure of the Ancients

**This movie takes place chronologically between episodes 106 and 107 of Pokémon Cosmic Quest. Reading Cosmic Quest is not necessary to enjoy this movie, but it is suggested.**

* * *

Meowth and the Treasure of the Ancients

A lone figure stands in the obscuring shadows. In front of his face he holds a brown, wide-brimmed fedora. He narrates, "There's a world of treasure and lost secrets out there. The secrets of history are hidden, just waiting to be discovered. All it takes is one person – or Pokémon – to have the guts to get out there and dig them up."

The figure tilts the hat onto his head, revealing it to be Meowth. In addition to the hat, he also wears rugged tan and brown clothing, that of an adventurer. Somehow, he also seems to have grown stubble on his chin.

He continues his narration, "The name's Meowth, archeologist, adventurer, treasure hunter, and seeker of truths. I won't rest until history has revealed all of its secrets."

* * *

Meowth steps down from a biplane that has landed in the middle of a dense tropical jungle. Wobbuffet, wearing a baseball cap, steps out behind him. Meowth surveys the dense jungle around them. "Yes, this is the right place."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Exactly. Let's get moving." After taking several steps forward, Meowth suddenly stops and holds a paw up to indicate that Wobbuffet should stop too.

Wobbuffet does not notice and walks straight into Meowth, causing it to fall back. "Wobba…"

Meowth asks, "Do you hear that?"

Wobbuffet has gotten back up. "Wobba?"

Seconds later, the sound that Meowth heard becomes apparent. It's a faint buzzing.

Wobbuffet asks, "Wobba wobba?"

Meowth shakes his head. "No, that's not just one bug nearby, the timbre isn't right…" His eyes widen as hears the buzzing grow louder and realizes what it means. "Run for it!" He begins to book it.

Wobbuffet is left behind, not understanding Meowth's meaning. Then, from the vegetation behind Wobbuffet, a massive swarm of Buzzsaw emerges, their collective buzzing now drowning out most other sounds of the jungle. Wobbuffet realizes its mistake and cries in terror, "Wooooooobbuffet!" as it chases after Meowth.

Through foliage of the jungle, an ancient step pyramid comes into view ahead of them. There's an open entrance at its front. Meowth shouts, "Into the temple!" He and Wobbuffet dash in, just as the Buzzsaw begin to catch up with them. Once inside the temple, Meowth leaps upwards, extending his claws, and uses them to slash through an ancient rope. Cutting the rope causes the heavy stone door it was supporting to fall to ground. For several moments, a continuous stream of thumps can be heard as Buzzsaw crash into the door.

Wobbuffet breathes a sigh of relief. "Wobbaaaaa."

Meowth comments, "We're not out of the jungle yet, pally." He beckons to the vast chamber ahead of them. "Welcome to the Lost Temple of the Ancients, home of the legendary Treasure of the Ancients." He grabs a torch off the wall and lights it with a lighter he was carrying on his belt, and begins to move forward. "Stay close to me. If you get lost in here, you'll never find your way out."

Wobbuffet was busy staring at some inscriptions in the wall, but upon hearing Meowth's last words, its eyes snap upward and runs to catch up with Meowth.

* * *

Meowth has stopped to study the ancient inscriptions on a wall on the far side of an open chamber. "Hmm… According to these inscriptions, if one seeks the Treasure of the Ancients, then they must first pass three trials." He pauses to ponder. "Say, have you ever noticed how trials always come in threes? I wonder why…"

Wobbuffet isn't really listening. It has become completely transfixed on a shiny object on the wall. "Wobba…"

Meowth casually comments while continuing to read, "By the way, be careful not to touch anything. Who knows what might be boobytrapped."

Wobbuffet has already reached out and touched the shiny object. It asks, "Wobbuffet?"

Without turning to face Wobbuffet, Meowth answers, "Yeah, especially shiny things. Don't touch those at all."

"Wobba…" Abruptly, the floor beneath the two Pokémon swing downwards, it's a trapdoor. Meowth and Wobbuffet plummet downwards. "Woooobuffet!"

True to his cat-like nature, Meowth manages to land on his hind legs, and bracing himself with one of his arms. Less gracefully, Wobbuffet lands face first with a heavy thud on the ground.

Meowth picks up the torch he dropped. With a hint of annoyance, he asks, "Let me guess, you touched something."

Feigning ignorance, Wobbuffet responds, "Wobbuffet…"

"Sure you don't…" Meowth attempts to better gauge their surroundings, but the room they're in is too big to be completely lit by his lone torch. "We're going to need a bigger torch."

On cue, torches all around the room light up in sequence. Straight ahead of them, atop a stone pillar, is an Ivine. It proclaims, "Ivine! Ivy ivy! Vine ivine! Ivine!"

Meowth nods. "So, this is the first trial. A test of ingenuity. We must find way up and out of this chamber."

Ivine affirms, "Ivine!"

Meowth takes a moment to contemplate his surroundings. "Well, if you really want us to make use of what we have at hand…" He suddenly springs into action. He lunges at the pillar that Ivine stands atop of, and, using his claws, climbs the pillar. Ivine stumbles backwards in shock, clearly not having expected Meowth to come that way. Meowth grins at it. "If you don't mind, I'll just be borrowing this." Meowth yanks a vine off from Ivine, and slices it off with his claws.

"Ivine!?" Ivine isn't hurt by this, just surprised.

Meowth tips his hat at Ivine. "Thank you very much." He then turns and looks up towards a ledge up above him. Next to the ledge is a torch attached to the wall. Meowth whips the vine up at the torch. It latches right on. After one test to make sure its stable, Meowth quickly climbs upwards on the vine. Once at the ledge, Meowth then repeats the process, this time aiming for a torch at the level they originally came from. In no time at all, Meowth has made it back up.

Still on the ground, Wobbuffet calls out, "Wobba…? Wobbuffet!" Without prior warning, Meowth whips his vine at Wobbuffet, and then yanks it up. "Wobbaaaaa!"

Meowth coils up the vine, attaches it to his belt, and brushes off his hands.

At the same time, Wobbuffet is still trying to catch its breath from the shock of being yanked upward so suddenly.

Meowth beckons forward. "No time for a break, we need to press forward."

* * *

Meowth and Wobbuffet approach a massive statue of a Repiv. Meowth states, "Something tells me we've found the site of the second trial."

Wobbuffet cautiously steps back, just in case.

Sure enough, atop the statue appears an actual Repiv. It announces, Repivvvvvvv! Pivvvv pivvvvvvvvvv, repivvvvvvvvv! Repivvvvvvv!"

Meowth nods, proud of his correct deduction. "A trial of bravery, tread carefully? What's that mean?"

Wobbuffet shrugs and begins to walk forwards down a thin hallway. Without realizing, Wobbuffet steps onto a slightly different colored tile than the surrounding floor. The moment it does, an Ekans lunges its head through a hole in the wall and attacks Wobbuffet with a volley of Poison Sting needles.

Noticing this before Wobbuffet, Meowth dives forward and tackles Wobbuffet to the ground. The needles soar just above their backs. Meowth looks to the Ekans and complains, "Ekans…why did it have to be Ekans?" Meowth looks forward and realizes that Wobbuffet has landed on yet another discolored tile. Meowth's eyes widen as he sees two more Ekans emerging from their hole in the wall. He shouts, "Run for it!"

The two spring back up and begin to run. It's too late for caution. Instead they run forward as fast as they can. They step on trigger after trigger, causing more and more Ekans to appear and attack with Poison Sting. While running, Meowth notices a dislocated piece of tile on the floor and picks it up. He begins to use it as an impromptu shield. When there are Ekans to the left, Meowth holds it to the left, when they're on the right, he holds it to the right. Many of the glowing purple needles embed themselves in the tile.

Meowth shouts, "Look, we've almost made it to the end of the hall!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Meowth manages to make it to the end and breathes a sigh of relief. "Would it hurt you to just be a little bit careful where you walk? Specifically, when we have a Pokémon warning us to tread cautiously?" Wobbuffet does not respond.

Meowth turns around to see Wobbuffet suddenly collapse and land on its stomach. Sticking out of Wobbuffet's back is a single Poison Sting needle.

Meowth groans. "Oi vey…"

* * *

Later, Wobbuffet returns to consciousness. It questions, "Wobba?"

Meowth chuckles. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You're lucky that I happen to be carrying a supply of Antidotes with me. Come on, we've lost too much time already."

Wobbuffet complains, "Wobbuffet…"

They continue on, and before long they have made it to the next point of interest. In this large chamber the floor is sunken further into the ground than the surrounding area. Meowth surveys the area, and then cautiously steps into the recessed area. Wobbuffet, clearly tiring of the booby traps, hesitates, but follows.

Once within the recess, the stairs they just went down retract into the wall. This startles Wobbuffet. "Wobba!"

Ahead of them, a Haking floats down from the roof. Meowth grins. "Bingo, third and final trial."

Haking announces, "Hak hak hak! Haking hak! Hak haking hak! Hak, hak! Haking!"

Meowth repeats to himself, "A trial of endurance. Keep moving forward and never look back."

Wobbuffet questions, "Wobba?"

Meowth shakes his head. "No, I don't know what means, but I suspect that we're about to find out."

Haking begins to spew gas from its various pores. The heavy gas sinks downwards and begins to fill the recess. Meowth gasps, "The gas is poisonous! Don't breathe it in!" He instinctively looks back the way they came but is reminded that stairs can no longer be taken. They can only move forward. Meowth pulls his hat off his head and places it over his nose and mouth to use as a filter. "We have to move forward and get out of here as fast as possible!"

Wobbuffet quickly takes its hat off and copies Meowth. The two of them run forward.

It's difficult for them to see through the gas, but they keep running. Wobbuffet is especially careful to not fall behind, so that it doesn't lose sight of him and get lost. Before long, Meowth and Wobbuffet have made it to the opposite side of the chamber. However, it is immediately apparent that there are no stairs to use to get out of the poisoned area. Meowth shakes his head. "No, this isn't right. I'm sure I saw stairs on this side." He realizes with regret, "They must have been retracted too!"

Wobbuffet begin to panic. "Wobba!"

Meowth snaps, "Save your breath!" He begins to feel around the wall. He thinks to himself, _There must be some sort of release trigger to extend the stairs again… _He searches some more, and thinks with worry, _It's too hard to concentrate on this while holding my breath for so long. I don't know how much longer I can make it…_

Just as he thinks this, his paw finds its way to a recess in the wall. It plunges in, and then yanks a lever. Stairs immediately unfold from the wall and Meowth runs up them. Once up above the level of the poisonous gas, Meowth drops his head and takes deep breaths. He breathes a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, eh Wobbuffet?" He receives no response. "Wobbuffet?"

He turns around and sees that the gas has now been cleared, and Wobbuffet is passed out at the foot of the stairs. Its face has turned from blue to purple. Apparently Wobbuffet passed out due to a lack of air.

Meowth groans. He walks back down the stairs and kneels next to Wobbuffet. He complains to himself, "Not really what I had in mind when I said this treasure would get me some kisses…" He leans in towards Wobbuffet in order to perform CPR.

* * *

Wobbuffet suddenly wakes up screaming. "Woooobbuuuuffet!"

Meowth is standing several feet away, gurgling water in an attempt to clean his mouth.

Wobbuffet demands, "Wobba wobbuffet?"

Meowth spits out the water. "Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant experience for either of us. My pride will never live that on down. But it doesn't matter. We've passed the three trials, meaning that the treasure is just ahead. Let's go get it."

Wobbuffet appears to be reconsidering its part in this treasure hunt. In the end, Wobbuffet shrugs and follows Meowth through a grand archway.

On the other side they find a massive room. On the opposite side is an imposing pedestal, atop which sits a golden idol in the shape of a Pikachu. Meowth proclaims, "That's it! That's the Lost Treasure of the Ancients!" He adds as an afterthought, "Can't say I agree with the sculptors of the Ancients on their subject matter, though."

He slowly approaches the relic and climbs the stairs to it. Once eye level with the idol, Meowth stares intensely at it. After some thought he pulls a bag off his belt. Holds the bag up next to the idol and compares the two. After some thought, he puts his hand into the bag and removes some of the sand that was in it. He holds the bag up next to the idol once more. After a deep breath, he quickly grabs the idol and replaces it with the bag of sand. He grins.

"We have it! The Lost Treasure of the Ancients is ours!"

Wobbuffet cheers, "Wobba wobba!"

Meowth hands the idol to Wobbuffet. "Put this somewhere safe."

Then, a grinding noise can be heard from behind Meowth. Meowth freezes up and Wobbuffet questions with apprehension, "Wobbuffet…?"

Meowth turns around to see the pedestal that the idol sat atop is now sinking into the floor. Then an even louder rumbling is heard. Meowth shouts, "Run for it!" He and Wobbuffet break out into a sprint.

Behind them, from a hole in the roof, a massive round boulder rolls into the room and after them. Atop the boulder, rolling it by running on its top is a Mime Jr. As if it finds this fun, it cheers, "Mime, mime, mime! Mime!"

Meowth and Wobbuffet sprint as fast as they can back the way they came. The Mime Jr. and the boulder pursue them all the way. Before long, they've made it back to the trapdoor that led them to the first trial. It's still open, leaving a pitfall in their way. Meowth thinks fast and pulls his vine-whip off his belt. He aims it at a beam up above them and whips. Once the whip has fastened itself, Meowth grabs Wobbuffet and the climbs up the vine.

With them so high, the boulder passes right underneath them. The boulder is so big that it rolls right over the gap. It then smashes through the door Meowth shut earlier. Mime Jr. shouts, "Mime mime!" with joy as it disappears into the jungle. Meowth and Wobbuffet breathe a sigh of relief and lower themselves off the vine.

* * *

Back at the plane, Meowth declares, "And now that we have successfully acquired the legendary Lost Treasure of the Ancients, we have uncovered one of history's greatest mysteries!" He looks to Wobbuffet. "Give me the idol back, I need to inspect it."

Wobbuffet suddenly looks worried. It feigns, "Wobbuffet?"

"What do you mean 'what idol?' The one we just risked our tails getting!"

"Wobbaa… fet…"

"You dropped it!? How could you drop it!?"

"Wobbuffet!"

"I don't care if there was a massive boulder about to crush us! How could you drop a priceless relic!?"

Meowth continues to lecture Wobbuffet, while Meowth's voice narrates, "As it turns out, some secrets of history were never meant to be uncovered. There are some things that we may never learn. That said, I will not give up! Wherever there is hidden mystery and history, Meowth will be there!"


	2. Act 1: Prepare for Trouble

A stunning view of the Earth from up above is shown. _Welcome! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! This glorious planet is truly a place of wonder, joy, and amazement! It is an idyllic world, one full of heroes of all kinds! Heroes that-_

The tone suddenly changes from happy and cheery to ominous and eerie. _This is the world of Pokémon, but not as you've seen it before. For even in a world of such wonder, there exists a dark side. In this world, that dark side is known as Team Rocket. _In an imposing new scene, Giovanni stands before a seemingly endless army of Team Rocket grunts. _Team Rocket takes what it wants and destroys what it doesn't. _A group of Rocket grunts is shown robbing a Pokémon daycare. The various young Pokémon are forced into bags, while other grunts take Pokéballs off the shelves. Several children are left crying, but the grunts don't seem to care. _Despite the best efforts of crime enforcement agencies in regions around the world, nothing seems to be able to stop Team Rocket. _Looker, of the International Police is on a stakeout with an Officer Jenny. They spot a shadowy figure emerge from a building and leap into pursuit of it. They follow it around a turn into an alley but find the figure has disappeared. _This is Team Rocket's world, you're simply allowed to live in it._

_Working for Team Rocket are some of the most elite agents of evil the world has ever seen. _The Iron-Masked Marauder stands with his signature iron mask before a powerful looking Hydreigon. The Marauder throws one of his signature Dark Balls and captures the Hydreigon. When he lets the Pokémon back out, its skin has become darker in color and its eyes glow red. _Anywhere you go in the world, odds are you won't be far from one of these special operatives. Whether it's stealing Pokémon or wealth, these agents know what they're doing. _In a dark museum, two feminine figures jump down through a window. The moonlight reveals them to be Annie and Oakley. The two sneak through the night and grab a valuable-looking artifact out of its display case. They leave behind their calling card, a card with two lipstick marks. _One of them could be in your midst, and you'd never even know. _A scientist types away at a computer. She looks to be downloading data onto a flash drive. She grins, removes the drive, and exits the room. Once outside she casts aside her lab coat and glasses, revealing the she's actually Domino, Team Rocket master of disguise. _Even the mighty Legendary Pokémon can fall before the power of Team Rocket. _A Kyurem is locked up in restraints inside a laboratory. It is being studied by the Team Rocket scientist Professor Sebastian. On either side of him is Atilla and Hun, presumably the ones who captured the Kyurem. _Team Rocket represents the best of the best in the world of Pokémon crime._

_And then there's these three… _Jessie, James, and Meowth are now shown on their hot air balloon. _This is Jessie, James, and Meowth. If it is the goal of a Team Rocket member to be bad, then these guys are simply bad at being bad. With an unmatched single-mindedness, the trio pursue a single Pokémon, but always fail. _Out of nowhere, the balloon suddenly explodes, sending the three blasting off. _But to them, that doesn't matter. You'll never find a group of happier thieves. They truly do love their job, no matter how bad at it they are. _Now walking through a forest, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. appear from their Pokéballs. _With faithful companions like Wobbuffet and Mime Jr., this not so elite team contributes absolutely nothing to Team Rocket, but don't think that will stop then! No! Nothing can stop these utter goofballs! So, you better be prepared for trouble! And you might as well make it double!_

**Pokémon:**

**The Team Rocket Movie**

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth arc upwards into the sky, and then begin to fall once they hit their peak. Judging by the scorch marks covering them, they've just received a powerful electrocution. In a rarely seen moment, they plummet back down towards the ground. Their descent is slowed by falling through the branches of trees, and then they slam on to the ground.

Just lying there, not even bothering to get up, Jessie complains, "Another day, another blast off…"

Wobbuffet lies next to her, and it uncharacteristically seems too depressed to agree with Jessie.

James laments, "Such is the way of life for Team Rocket."

Jessie questions, "But why? Why is it the way?"

James questions, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe if we didn't go after that one single Pokémon so much, we wouldn't blast off so much."

James slowly nods. "You've got a point…"

Meowth suddenly gets up and gasps. He accuses, "Blasphemy!"

Jessie and James look to him questioningly.

Meowth asserts, "We, as proud members of Team Rocket, have sworn an oath! We have avowed that we will never give up, no matter how many times we fail! And you know what? That's why we will win in the end! Pure attrition!"

Jessie seems somewhat skeptical. "I don't know…"

Meowth shouts, "No! You do know! I'll have none of that kind of talk!"

Jessie and James don't seem entirely convinced.

(**Author's Note: **_This movie is a musical. Visit the Pokémon Cosmic Quest Official Website and go to the Team Rocket Movie page for a playlist of songs in this movie and listen to them while you read to enhance your experience. Track One starts here.)_

Meowth shakes his head in disapproval. "Let's put it a different way." He holds some sort of mechanism up to his mouth that disguises his voice to be deep and mysterious and says, "This is The Boss and I'm sick of waiting! I want Pikachu! And this time don't screw it up!"

A funky beat begins to play in the background. Jessie and James both look to each other and grin, apparently knowing exactly what comes next.

A chorus of seemingly disembodied voices begins to sing, "Prepare for trouble, make it double! Prepare for trouble, make it double!"

James sings, "We'll be the richest rogues of all time."

Jessie sings, "Creators of a grand design."

"I'll be the king."

"I'll be the queen."

Meowth lowers the voice changer and sings, "I'll be the joker… of crime!"

The chorus returns, "Prepare for trouble, make it double!"

Jessie chimes in, "Prepare for trouble!"

Chorus, "Prepare for trouble…"

James cuts in, "Make it double!"

The chorus continues, "…make it double!"

In more song-like manner than normal, Jessie declares, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James also sings, "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

The chorus begins to sing with Jessie, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

And now with James, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth leaps up and sings, "That's right!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth begin to sway and move in tune with the music. Behind them, Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet serve as back-up dancers, stepping side-to-side with the beat of the music and clapping in-tune. With new energy, the chorus sings, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!" And repeat, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!"

Jessie and James sing, "We're gonna capture Pikachu."

Back to the chorus, "Prepare for trouble!" James interjects laugh. "Make it double!"

Jessie shouts, "Prepare for trouble!"

Chorus, "Prepare for trouble!"

James, "Make it double!"

Chorus, "Make it double!"

James speaks, and the chorus sing slightly off synch from each other, "We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon."

Jessie declares, "I'm so gorgeous!"

James adds, "I'm always the man!"

Meowth use the voice disguiser to declare, "You're just the players in my master plan!"

The chorus sings once again, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!

Jessie and James sing, "We're gonna capture Pikachu!"

James laughs. He and the chorus sings, "We're always gonna try it! No one can deny it!" James trails off and the chorus continues, "We can cause a riot in Sunday school!"

James interjects with glee, "Ooh, a riot!"

They sing together again, "We'll have you believing truth can be deceiving."

Jessie, James, and chorus sing, "Do unto others is our golden rule!"

Meowth hands Jessie and James the schematics for a new plan.

James laughs upon seeing it.

Jessie proclaims, "This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself!"

James agrees, "Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie."

Meowth shouts, "Would you two stop yapping!?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth return their attention to the music. They bob their heads in synch and snap to the rhythm as the chorus resumes, "Prepare for troubllllllllle!" A short pause and then, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, capture Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble…"

James interjects, "Walkin' trouble!"

"…walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!"

Jessie laughs. She and the chorus sing, "Team Rocket's rockin'!"

The chorus continues, "Talkin' trouble, walking trouble, double trouble big trouble, capture Pikachu!"

Jessie, James, and the chorus, "Team Rocket's rockin'!"

Chorus, "Talkin' trouble…

James, "Walkin' trouble!"

"…walkin' trouble, double trouble…"

Jessie interject, "Big trouble!"

"…big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'!"

Altogether, Jessie, James, and Meowth shout, "Looks like Team Rocket's never blasting off again!" The music concludes they all collapse to the floor laughing, having seriously enjoyed themselves.

Jessie admits, "Well Meowth, you sure do know how to change our minds for the better."

Meowth plays it off, "Oh, it's no big deal. Pulling the two of your strings is easy."

James points out, "I'm not sure that's a compliment…" Then James' suddenly realizes something, "Guys! Look at the time! We've missed most of our show!"

Jessie shouts, "Shoot!" She quickly pulls out a portable holographic television and switches it on. Jessie, James, and Meowth gather around the screen with much interest.

On the projected screen is a man clad in black, along with a cape and mask. On his shirt is a large red M. At the man's side is a net filled with various Pokémon. Someone off-screen shouts, "Masked Missile! Give us back our Pokémon!"

The man, the Masked Missile, declares, "Never! Once a Pokémon comes under the possession of the Masked Missile, no one can get it back!" He laughs maniacally.

A narrator asks, "Can the Masked Missile be stopped? Will his crime spree continue unhindered? Is he truly the world's greatest villain? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time!" Credits begin to roll.

Meowth says with awe, "What kind of question is that? The Masked Missile truly is the world's greatest villain."

Jessie adds, "And he's so handsome…"

James, however, seems deep in thought.

Meowth notices and asks, "What's on your mind, Jimmy-boy?"

James ponders, "What is it that makes the Masked Missile so much better than us?"

Jessie and Meowth take offense from this statement. Jessie demands, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

James points out, "The Masked Missile just ended an episode having captured a net full of Pokémon. How many episodes have we ended with a successful capture of even one Pokémon?"

Meowth nods slowly. "Touché."

James continues, "But we do everything he does. We have schemes, we have disguises, we have robots, we have an escape vehicle. How is it that we do everything he does, but we always fail, while he always succeeds?"

This question leads Jessie and Meowth to contemplate the answer. Neither can immediately come up with anything. Jessie starts to suggest something, but then changes her mind.

Finally, James suggests, "There's one difference I can think of. The Masked Missile takes his job more serious than we do."

Jessie questions, "More serious? No one is more serious than us."

James points out, "We just sang a musical number to cheer ourselves up."

Jessie slowly nods. "Hmm… I see your point."

Before they can discuss this point any further, the holographic display of their holovision changes to a flashing red R, and it begins to ring.

Jessie, James, and Meowth freeze up and then look to each other. At once they say, "A call from headquarters!" They quickly straighten up their uniforms and stand at attention. Meowth presses a button to accept the call.

On the screen, Giovanni appears. Persian sits on his lap, and his secretary Matori stands at his side. Jessie, James, and Meowth are surprised to receive a call directly from Giovanni. They all salute him. James greets, "Boss! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Giovanni says, "You three are needed for an extremely important mission."

Jessie asks, "An important mission? We're so happy you would think of us to undertake this mission."

Giovanni snaps back, "I didn't. I need operatives in Tenno for this mission, and Butch and Cassidy are otherwise engaged."

Meowth assures, "Don't worry, we'll do the mission, and we'll do it better than Biff and Cassidy ever could."

The video call suddenly becomes a three-way conference call, as Butch appears on the screen. He shouts, "My name is Butch! Get it right!" He angrily hangs up.

As if nothing happened, Giovanni continues, "Fortunately, there are certain reasons that you three are specially qualified for this mission."

James pledges, "I assure you that we're uniquely qualified for all missions."

Matori mutters, "Well, you are unique…"

Giovanni explains, "Your mission will be to break into a nearby Team Planetary facility and recover a piece of valuable technology."

Jessie says with joy, "If there's one thing we'll do without question, it's steal from Team Copycat."

"This is only stage one of your mission. You'll be briefed on the rest in-person."

Meowth questions, "In-person?"

Giovanni nods. "Yes. As you know, due to interference by Team Planetary, it has been extremely difficult for me to move agents into the Tenno Region. However, I have recently managed to get two more assets into the region. You'll be meeting with them at the Planetary site. You are already well-acquainted with one of them." He pauses, then adds, "This mission is one of the most important I have ever assigned you. Do not mess this up."

Jessie, James, and Meowth salute him. James asks, "When have we ever let you down before, sir?"

Giovanni chooses not to answer that question. Judging by the look on Matori's face, she already has thought of a long list. Giovanni simply declares, "Giovanni, out." The call ends.

Team Rocket sits in silence for several moments. Then they suddenly leap up and begin to celebrate. Jessie cheers, "This is it! This is the mission that will prove our worth to The Boss!"

Wobbuffet appears to cheer, "Wobbuffet!"

James declares, "This is where we prove ourselves to be just as good villains as the Masked Missile!"

Mime Jr. also appears to mimic James' cheering. "Mime mime!"

Meowth shouts, "Things are looking up!"

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth stand outside of some sort of warehouse compound. Meowth declares, "That's it. Within that highly guarded facility lies our destiny. Once we get in there and steal the goods, we'll prove to the world once and for all that we're every bit as good villains as the Masked Missile. Today we finally earn the respect we deserve!"

James cheers, "We'll be infamous!"

Jessie adds, "Everything up until now was just practice! Let's go!"

James questions, "Wait, aren't we supposed to be briefed first?"

Jessie shakes her head. "If we truly want to prove what great villains we are, then we can't just sit around and wait for briefings! We've got to take life by the horns!"

Meowth agrees, "The world's greatest villains don't need briefs!"

James proudly agrees, "Exactly, the world's greatest villains wear boxers, not briefs!"

Jessie proclaims, "Let's make like a space ship and rock it!"

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth, having snuck into the compound, stand at one end of a large corridor with metal walls, roof, and floor. Jessie begins to take a step forward, saying, "Well, that device isn't going to steal itself."

A stern voice suddenly shouts from behind them, "Stop right there! Don't move another inch!"

Jessie's foot freezes an inch from the floor. She and the others turn around to see someone else behind them. With long dark blue hair and a black trench coat, it's the mysterious Team Rocket operative, Pierce. James says, "No way! It's Pierce! We haven't seen you since Unova!"

Meowth adds, "Yeah, you were supposed to help us with some sort of mission in Castelia City dealing with the Meteonite. Say, what ever happened to that mission? Why was it cancelled anyways?"

Jessie asks, "More to the point, what are you doing here, and why do I have to stay like this?" She beckons to her hovering foot.

Pierce says nothing else and pulls out a spray canister. He begins to spray its contents around the room. As the mist of the aerosol spreads, it reveals red laser lights crisscrossing across the corridor.

Jessie leaps back once she realizes that her foot was just above one such laser. "Yikes!"

Pierce stows away the canister and states critically, "The boss sent me here as back up, due to the importance of this mission. This room is protected by security lasers. Make contact with just one of the beams, and you'll set off the facility's security system." He looks them over critically. "I expected better from you three." Without another word, he leaps forward. With a complex series of leaps, flips, rolls, ducks, and weaves, Pierce makes his way to the other side of the corridor, never once touching a beam.

Jessie, James, and Meowth watch with dumbfounded awe. Meowth comments, "This guy is unreal!"

James disagrees, "No, he's the real deal."

Jessie adds, "No wonder they call him 'elite'. He's amazing…"

Suddenly Meowth realizes, "What are we saying!? We're here to prove that we're great villains! We're every bit as good as that show-off!"

Jessie and James realize their mistake. James says, "Yeah, you're right!"

Jessie asks, "What were we thinking!?"

By now, the spray that revealed the lasers has worn off. Seeing this problem, James declares, "Who needs spray, when you've got a trusty Pokémon at your side?" He sends out Haking. "Hey Haking, how about you use your Smokescreen to reveal the lasers again."

Pierce hears this across the room and shouts, "No! Don't!"

It's too late. Haking is releasing purple gas from its pours. Some of that gas hits a laser beam, which is apparently hot enough to ignite he flammable gas. It explodes.

Somehow, this has set off no alarms, but it has left Team Rocket singed. The smoke from the fiery explosion reveals the lasers again.

Pretending the explosion was on purpose, Jessie, James, and Meowth turn to face the grid of lasers. Meowth states, "Together, on the count of three." They all prepare to carefully step over the first laser. "One…"

James continues, "Two…"

And Jessie concludes, "Three…"

They all step forward together, but within mere moments, they mess up and trip over themselves. They begin to stumble, tumble, and bumble all across the hallway, but they somehow manage to avoid each and every laser, either rolling beneath them, bouncing over them, or tripping to the side of them. Miraculously, this keeps up until they make it to the other side of the security laser grid. Once back to safety, they hold their arms up to the sky and proclaim triumphantly together, "Ta-dah!" as if that was all planned.

Jessie announces, "We traversed that with grace!"

James adds, "We set the pace!"

Meowth concludes, "We'll put you in your place!"

Pierce slowly shakes his head in dumbfounded disbelief. Under his breath he mutters, "Wow, what idiots… I can't believe they're the same people…" He walks away and says aloud, "The device is in the next room. Let's get moving."

In a further attempt to prove themselves, Jessie, James, and Meowth run ahead of Pierce and act as if they're the ones leading the way.

In the next room they find the object of their heist. Sitting on a table is a mechanism. It's roughly the size of one-foot cubed box. Its purpose is not immediately apparent, but it's covered with knobs and dials, and it seems to have some sort of hatch on the front.

Pierce declares, "That's it, the Meteoric Reactor. A one-of-a-kind piece of technology developed by Team Planetary to extract and put to work the energy found in a Meteoric Shard. And it now belongs to Team Rocket."

Jessie scoffs, "Pff, we knew that." She leans down and whispers to Meowth, "What in the world does that mean?"

Meowth whispers back, "Just run with it."

Pierce raises a brow but doesn't comment any further. He walks over to the machine to apprehend it.

James declares, "Stop right there, we'll be the ones to take that. This is our mission, after all. You're just the back-up." He reaches for the reactor.

Jessie pushes him off to the side. "I'll be doing the honors."

Meowth shoves her out of the way. "Move it or lose it."

This quickly devolves into a shoving match between the three of them. Pierce massages his forehead to relieve a headache.

Team Rocket's tussle causes them to slowly moves towards a large red button on the wall. Pierce realizes where this is going and shouts, "Stop, you fools!"

It's too late, Jessie's back slams into the button and an alarm begins to blare. This snaps the three back to reality. They collectively shout, "Who, what, where, when, why!?" in confusion.

Pierce has taken the reactor by a handle and is prepping a jetpack that he's now wearing. "You three just set off the alarm. Guards will be here any moment. Put on your jetpacks, and let's get out of here."

Jessie, James, and Meowth question together, "Jetpacks…?"

Pierce groans. "Yes, the standard issue Team Rocket jetpack. I know you have them. We made more than one get away with them in Unova."

Jessie explains with some embarrassment, "Well… you see… when we changed back to white uniforms… we kind of decided that the jetpacks… clashed with our outfits…"

Pierce brings his hand up to his forehead again and asks with exasperation, "You got rid of one of your most important tools, because they didn't match your non-standard, unauthorized uniforms?"

James happily nods. "Yup, that about sums it up."

Pierce seriously contemplates leaving them behind, but when he hears footsteps approaching, he commands, "Grab my jetpack, we're out of here."

The door to the room opens, and two security guards burst in. One demands, "Who are you!?"

Jessie and James grin. Jessie declares, "Prepare for trouble!"

James continues, "Make it double!"

Before they get any further, Pierce demands, "What are you doing!?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Jessie answers, "We're saying our motto. Duh."

James adds, "How else would we introduce ourselves?"

Pierce isn't going to take any more of this. "Grab hold now, or I leave you behind."

Meowth objects, "But-"

"Now!"

This startles the three to leap up and the run at Pierce to grab on. Pierce activates his jetpack and flies straight through a window. Jessie, James, and Meowth, shout, "Now we're blasting off in style!" Pierce does not seem amused.

The security guards are left in utter confusion.

In a surveillance room, a man watches the escape on a monitor. He pauses the image. The man is older and bald but exudes an authoritative aura. He wears a fancy variant of the Team Planetary uniform. He says to himself, "An interesting development." He inputs a command to his computer, causing the image to zoom in. Now Jessie, James, and Meowth, clinging on to Pierce's jetpack just as he lifts off, is front and center in the image. Goofy looks are plastered across their faces. The man orders, "Get me everything we have on these three. I want to know everything Team Planetary knows about them."

* * *

Pierce has brought Jessie, James, and Meowth to some sort of lab filled with various computers, tools, and gadgets. In the center of the room is a box on a table. Pierce sets the reactor down next to the box.

A voice says, "Well done. I knew you four would get the job done." Entering the room is a tall man wearing gray suit. His black hair is combed neatly to the side. His face consists of sharp and angular features. He's a little on the older side, but still handsome. He exudes charisma.

Following behind is a large Pokémon. It's bipedal and appears to be made of a silvery metal, giving it an almost mechanical appearance. Instead of arms and legs, its hands and feet are connected to its body by beams of light green electricity. On its chest is what looks to be the bars of furnace, with an eerie green glow emitted. On each of its shoulders are cylinders that start wide at the base, taper inwards, and then flare outwards once more. Its face consists of a glowing pattern of three rectangle-like shapes angled at 120 degrees to each other, two are the eyes, and one is the mouth. The Pokémon is Nucleactor, the evolution of Nucleaction.

James eyes widen. "No way, it's Delta!"

Jessie and Meowth question, "Delta?"

James nods. "He's a famous member of Team Rocket. To the outside world, he's a business mogul leading one of the world's top tech companies, but we in Team Rocket know that he's actually one of us. And an extremely high ranking one of us at that. The man's a genius."

Delta smiles. "James, I'm glad to hear that you know of me, but you give me far too much credit." He shakes James' hand. "Word has it that you're quite the thinker yourself." He turns to Jessie, "And the gorgeous Jessie. Pictures do not do your looks justice." He takes her hand and kisses it.

Jessie blushes. "So glad you noticed."

Next, it's Meowth, "And this is the famous Meowth. The world's only talking Pokémon. It truly is my honor to meet you."

Meowth chuckles. "It is? I mean, it is."

Tiring of their praise, Pierce explains, "Delta will be your commanding officer for the duration of this mission. You will obey his each and every order."

Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly announce, "Understood!"

James questions, "If I may ask, what is the purpose of this mission?"

Delta grins. "An astute question. I appreciate questions like that from people working for me." He walks over to the table and beckons for everyone to follow. "Our mission is centered around this." He beckons to the box and opens it. Inside is an oblong rock pitted with holes.

Jessie contemplates something. "Hm… something seems familiar about that rock."

Delta chuckles. "I would hope so. Afterall, you're the operatives responsible for uncovering it from the Desert Ruins in Unova."

James gasps, "It's the Meteonite!"

Delta exclaims, "Exactly! And it's the center of our mission here. As you might remember from your briefings in Unova, the Meteonite is an extremely special meteorite that emits energy at great levels. It is said that in Unova's ancient past when a volcanic eruption blocked the Sun, the Meteonite was used to replace it as a source of heat and energy. This rock contains truly limitless potential, and yet it has sat untouched in a Team Rocket warehouse since you found it."

Meowth questions, "Yeah, whatever happened back then? I always thought we were preparing for a really big mission."

"You were, but due to uncontrollable circumstances, Giovanni had to call the mission off. Had it gone through, Team Rocket would have controlled Unova, and things would have been a whole lot different."

James asks, "Okay, but what does any of this have to do with that thing?" He points to the reactor.

"That's the best part. After studying the Meteonite, Dr. Zager discovered that Meteonite is actually a subtype of Meteoric Shards, but one with an energy output that's one thousand-fold that of a regular Meteoric Shard of comparable size."

Meowth realizes, "So the reactor will allow us to harness its energy."

Delta nods. "Precisely. In fact, with the right equipment, we could even create a replacement for the Sun, just like in ancient times, but for the entire world."

Jessie questions, "But what good would that do us?"

Delta pauses, then answers in a somewhat passive-aggressive manner, "Well, using an invention of mine, we could block the light from the actual Sun, and replace it with the Meteonite. That would make Team Rocket the sole controllers of life itself!"

James is somewhat taken aback. "With all due respect… that sounds a little… dangerous…"

Pierce reminds him, "Yes, which is exactly why the boss put a close to that project."

Delta ignores Pierce, looks James in the eyes, and simply responds, "Nothing is truly gained without taking risks." He shakes his head and dismisses the topic. "But that's a debate for another time. There's one last thing you'll need to know about our mission. There will be more pieces of technology we will need to steal, and since practically all advanced technology in Tenno is controlled by Team Planetary, you will be dealing with them further. More specifically, you will need to be on the lookout for this man." On his computer, Delta pulls up an image of the man who was spying on Jessie, James, and Meowth earlier.

Meowth asks, "Who's this lug?"

"This is Antares, Team Planetary's head technology advisor. He'll be the one in charge of nearly every one of our targets. He is extremely dangerous, and you are advised to avoid him at all costs."

Jessie, James, and Meowth all nod. "Understood."

Delta nods. "Very good. I look forward to chatting with you more later, but I am very busy right now. Have Pierce show you to the room you'll be staying in for the duration of this mission.

Wordlessly, Pierce guides them away. Down a hall, Pierce slides open a door. "This is where you three will be staying."

Jessie, James, and Meowth peek in. The room isn't elegant, but it's clean and tidy with three beds. James whistles to display he's impressed. "Fancy."

Meowth agrees, "Beats sleeping in the balloon by a long shot."

Jessie asks, "How late is room service open?"

Pierce groans. "Does this look like a hotel to you?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth take another look to the room, and answer in unison, "Yup."

"Of course…"

Meowth demands, "Alright, it's about time you spill the beans. Do you have a problem with us?"

Pierce sarcastically responds, "What ever gave you that idea?"

Jessie objects, "You never seemed to mind us when we worked together before. What's your problem?"

James adds, "Yeah, you even praised us for our work. What's changed?"

Pierce stares at them for several moments. "You three really don't realize it, do you? It's you that's changed. You're hardly the same diligent people I worked with in Unova." After a pause, he explains, "When I was first assigned to work with you, the boss warned me that I would be partnered with three of the most incompetent Team Rocket agents he had ever employed."

Jessie objects, "The Boss would never say such things about us! He loves us!"

Pierce ignores her and continues, "But then I met you three in person. Instead of the imbecilic goofs that mess up everything they touch, I was working aside three model members of Team Rocket. You even wore the standard-issue uniforms. I had no idea what the boss was talking about." He beckons broadly to them. "And now I meet up with you again, and I find out everything I was warned about you was true. I don't even know how you're the same people. And, to be perfectly blunt, it scares me that you three are on the frontlines here in Tenno." Without another word, he turns and walks away, leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth dumbfounded.

Jessie questions, "Imbecilic?"

James adds, "Goofs?"

And Meowth, "Screw-ups?"

They remain frozen for several more moments. Finally, Jessie asks, "Is he telling the truth? Are we really an insult to Team Rocket?"

Meowth asks, "I know we were a little different in Unova, but surly we weren't different people, right? We were still ourselves…"

James suggests, "Sanity check, how many times did we try to steal Pikachu in the early days of Unova?"

They collectively gasp as the answer dawns on them. They all shout, "We _were_ different people!"

Now they really begin to panic. Meowth shouts, "This is an existential crisis! How could we have been different people!?"

Jessie demands, "More importantly, how is it possible that Pierce would think so low of us now!? We're the best of the best… right?"

James has his eyes closed and fists clenched. He suddenly proclaims, "No, this was the wake-up call we needed!"

Jessie and Meowth look to him with surprise.

He continues, "Remember earlier, when we were talking about the Masked Missile? Our suspicions were correct! To succeed as villains and truly embrace our full potential, we need to get serious! For far too long we have settled for mediocrity! It's time for us to become our best selves! Our true selves!"

Jessie questions, "James, are you sure? Do we really want to become who we already decided were different people? Is being a successful villain that important to you?"

James takes a deep breath in, and then releases it. "Absolutely." He has a brief flashback to his childhood. He sees himself as a rich child, but utterly miserable. He's at some sort of social gathering. He watches in despair as his parents socialize with the other wealthy and elite, leaving James completely alone. The flashback ends, and James explains, "As a kid, I was alone. I had nobody, not even my parents. So, I ran away. I didn't set out to be a 'mediocre' villain, I set out to become the very best. I refuse to settle for anything less, and neither should you two! We are Team Rocket, and we will show the world what we're truly made of! I will become something that even my parents would notice!"

Meowth objects, "But-"

James slaps Meowth across the face. "No buts!"

Jessie objects, "But-"

James slaps her too. "_No buts_! Today Team Rocket embraces their destiny! Today we get serious! Today, we truly become the greatest villains this world has ever seen! Who's with me!?"

Jessie and Meowth cheer, "Hear, hear!"

James continues, "Now, let us cast aside these white uniforms, a sign of our naivety, and be reborn as our new selves!" James grabs ahold of his shirt.

Jessie does so as well, but hesitates. "Goodbye, individuality…"

James shouts, "Now!" He and Jessie cast aside their white uniforms, revealing the standard issue black Team Rocket uniforms beneath them just like the ones they wore in Unova.

It's as if a switch has been flipped. Jessie, James, and Meowth suddenly lose all of their energy, going from worked up and excited to calm and composed.

Jessie looks down to herself. "I can't believe it. The thoughts crossing my mind only seconds ago now disgust me. My entire outlook on life has changed."

Meowth agrees, "We really were nothing but dead weight to Team Rocket before. I can't believe I never noticed."

James nods. "Yes, we had this potential in us all along. All it took us was to realize it."

Wobbuffet appears and declares, "Wobbuffet!"

Jessie looks to it with disgust. Not her normal annoyance with Wobbuffet, but true disgust. Without her usual banter, she forces Wobbuffet back to its Pokéball and places the ball in a drawer. "There's no place for a Pokémon like you in the new Team Rocket."

Similarly, Mime Jr. emerges from its Pokéball and begins to hop on James' bed. "Mime! Mime! Mime!" It beckons for James to join it. "Mime mime!"

Without hesitation, James sternly declares, "Team Rocket will no longer be the home to such childish antics." He pulls out Mime Jr.'s Pokéball.

Mime Jr. stops bouncing and looks to James with large wavering eyes. It asks with concern, "Mime?"

James recalls Mime Jr.

As he does so, Mime Jr. pleads, "Mime! Mime!" as it begins to cry. It's cut off by being returned to its ball.

James places the Pokéball in the same drawer as Wobbuffet. He states without regret or remorse, "Team Rocket is no place for children."


	3. Act 2: Surrender Now

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce have been sent on another retrieval mission at another warehouse. Not about to repeat mistakes of their past, Jessie pulls out a spray can and reveals a security laser grid just as Pierce did the previous day.

Pierce raises an eyebrow, perhaps surprised that they thought before they acted.

Meowth points out, "The laser grid seems tighter than the one from yesterday."

Pierce nods in agreement. "I concur. It won't be as simple as weaving through them this time. We might need to return to base to get some equipment for this one."

Jessie chuckles. "Are you telling me that you weren't prepared for this one?"

James adds, "Fortunately for you, we were. Show him, Meowth."

"My pleasure." Meowth produces some sort of mechanical orb. He presses a button on top of the orb and then rolls it forward across the ground. The small device is able to roll underneath the laser to the center of the room. Once it comes to a stop, it scans the room with a sweeping red beam. Once this is done, the orb produces lasers of its own. Each one aimed at a different point where a security laser meets the wall.

Pierce nods, appearing impressed. "The lasers produced by the orb will trick the security system into thinking we haven't broken the beams of the actual security lasers. Smart."

Jessie, James, and Meowth walk forward and trigger no alarm. Pierce thinks about how it was only yesterday that the three stumbled their way through a similar security system. He contemplates this for a moment more, and then follows them forward.

Now they've stopped before a large mechanical door. James states, "It's electronically locked. We can't open it by hand."

Pierce suggests, "I might be able to-"

Meowth cuts him off, "No need. I've got this." He rips the control panel for the door of the wall.

Pierce objects, "What are you doing?"

Without answering, Meowth extends his claws and uses them to cut through several wires. He then cross-wires one wire with another. The moment he does, the door slides open.

Meowth looks to Pierce. "You were saying?"

Pierce simply responds, "I stand corrected."

In the next room lies their target. An ambiguous piece of technology sits on a table ahead of them. Pierce approaches it and prepares to pick it up.

Just before he does, Jessie warns, "Hold it right there."

Pierce looks over to Jessie and questions, "What?"

Jessie walks up the table and points beneath the tech. It looks to be sitting on some kind of plate.

Perce's eyes widen in surprise. "A pressure-sensing plate. Had I lifted the device, I would have set off an alarm." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I missed that."

Meowth comforts, "Fortunately, you have us here to bail you out."

Pierce nods. "Right…"

James steps forward. "Stand aside, I've got this." Pierce does as he's told. James grabs several heavy looking books from the other side of the table. He looks back to the others, and explains, "I saw this in a movie." In one swift motion, he swaps the stack of books for the tech. The weight of the books matches the weight of the machine close enough that the alarm is not triggered. James proudly declares, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce walk with their ill-gotten technology back to base. Pierce, after some silence, admits, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you three really proved me wrong today. It's as if you changed into entirely different people overnight. When I first saw you in black uniforms this morning, I thought it was some kind of joke. That you were making fun of me."

Jessie comments, "No, no joke. We're completely serious now."

Pierce nods. "As I can now see. I apologize for my harsh words from last night. You three have proven that you can be competent."

Jessie, James, and Meowth glance at each other and grin.

* * *

A montage of scenes begins. Over the course of the next several days, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce continue to rob various warehouses and labs.

At one lab, they encounter resistance in the form of Team Planetary Grunts. The grunts defend their lab with Pokémon such as Lunatone, Solrock, Protostar, and Elgyem. Jessie and James fight back with Ivine and Buzzsaw. With only these two Pokémon, Jessie and James battle their way through the horde of grunts. James has Ivine tie them up with vines, while Jessie has Buzzsaw cut through a wall. Once their target is acquired, they escape with jetpacks, Jessie, James, and Meowth now having their own.

Somewhere else, James is dressed in a black bodysuit designed for stealth. He sneaks past several guards and security cameras. He manages to sneak in and back out without once being noticed, escaping with the target. Via radio, Delta compliments him on his efficiency.

At another site, Meowth hacks into a security system to allow the others to move forward. Meowth stays behind and helps the others from behind the computer. He opens doors for them, deactivates security lasers, plots routes, and relocates guards. Another success.

Outside of another warehouse, Jessie uses a grappling hook to ascend the side of the building. Once on top, she uses a laser cutter to slice through the roof and slips into the building. Moments later she reemerges with another piece of technology. She presents it to Pierce, and they make their escape.

Antares watches from his surveillance room. He touches his fingertips together before his face as he observes his displays with interest.

And the montage continues on in a similar vein. Not once do Team Rocket recite a motto, crack a joke, mess up in any visible way, or even blast off uncontrollably. They truly are a whole new Team Rocket.

* * *

The last piece of technology they acquired is handed off to Delta. He seems extremely pleased. "Very good! You four truly are some of the greatest Rocket agents I could have gotten. We're nearly done now, just one more heist, and our mission will be complete."

Jessie responds, "That's great, sir."

Delta nods. "Indeed. And I must admit that you three specifically have truly surprised me. I expected much from you, but you have far exceeded those expectations."

Meowth declares, "We aim to please."

"And your marksmanship has been impeccable. Dismissed."

With this, Jessie, Meowth, and Pierce turn and leave. James is left behind, seemingly absorbed in deep thought.

Delta asks, "What's on your mind, James, my boy?"

James looks up with some surprise. "Sorry, sir. It's nothing. My thoughts lately have been consumed by trying to figure out how to be the best member of Team Rocket I can be."

Delta nods. "I see." Something occurs to him. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I'd like to have a more personal conversation with you."

Unsure exactly what else he can say, James nods. "Yes, of course."

"Good, follow me outside then, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

James and Delta walk along a path that leads up a hill. Delta explains, "I sense I can be blunt with you, so I will. I read your personnel file, particularly your history before Team Rocket. From what I've read, I'd say that you and I have a lot in common."

James asks with curiosity, "What's that mean?"

"Growing up you were rich. You could have anything you wanted, and yet turned away and never looked back." He stops for a moment to look up at the night sky. "Just like me, you had the world handed to you on a silver platter, but you refused it, instead of seeking to build your own golden platter on which to place the world on your own. You see, my story is very similar. My parents were the CEOs of a global tech company, and they wanted me to inherit their legacy, but I refused. I wanted to earn my legacy, not have it handed to me. I left my family and clawed my way up from the bottom."

This impresses James. "Wow, I never knew."

"Not many do."

James laments, "All I ever wanted as a kid was to be noticed. For someone to care for me. But my parents were never there."

Delta puts a hand on James' shoulder. "Sometimes those life gives to us are not the ones we deserve, and so you must find them for yourselves. Once again, it was the same for me."

James thinks this over and hangs his head. "Still, we're not alike. You know exactly where you're going, but me, my life is complicated. I've never known where my life was bringing me."

Delta laughs and clenches his hand on James' shoulder. "Do you really think I knew where I was going when I set off my own? No! I was absolutely clueless. It wasn't until relatively recently in my life that I've actually felt directed purpose in my life. For you see, if a man is to find himself, then he must first lose himself. Being lost doesn't mean you can't be found, it means you're waiting to be found." Delta smiles. "And once a man truly knows himself, there's no limit to how high he can climb." Delta beckons forward. Just at this moment, they've reached the top of the hill they were climbing. From this new viewpoint, a rocket on a launchpad can be seen. This is what Delta is beckoning to.

This surprises James. "What's that?"

"That, my boy, is my golden platter."

James stares at it with awe. "Wow."

Delta explains, "We may be called Team _Rocket_, but never before have we had an officially sanctioned rocket under our command."

James begins to say, "Well…" but trails off.

Delta laughs again. "Oh yes, I know of the various rockets you and your team have either stolen or built over the years. It is the stories of those that inspired me to have this very rocket built."

James objects, "But those were all utter failures."

"A failure is nothing but a practice run for a victory. It is how we bounce back from failure that truly demonstrates our worth."

James contemplates these words carefully. Something about them seems familiar to him.

Delta continues, "As the phrase goes, quite literally in this case, shoot for the Moon, and even if you miss, you'll end up among the stars."

James mutters under his breath, "Unless you're us, and you don't even make it off the ground in the first place."

Delta shakes his head disapprovingly. "Cut that attitude out. That's the attitude of someone who's been told 'no' too many times in their lives. With such a mindset, you won't get anywhere."

James asks, "Still, how did you get this approved in the first place? The Boss never approved of our rocket-based endeavors."

"Hey, are you listening to what I'm telling you? You've got to never take no for an answer. A no is nothing but a small failure, and what I said earlier about failures still applies. Never give up, never take no for an answer. Keep working at it until the answer is finally yes. If you don't give up, then you will find a way. The key is to not care what others think about you. If you don't care what someone thinks, then their 'no' has no power over you. Tell me James, do you care what others think about you?"

James begins to respond, "Of course I don't-" he cuts off and leaves the comment unfinished as he realizes something. He thinks to himself, _Wait, if I don't care what others think about me, then what was the point of our transformation…?_

Delta notices that James is deep in thought and is pleased by this. After allowing James some time to think, he says, "James, I've got some big plans for the future, and I'm going to need some dedicated people to back me up. Can I count on you, James?"

James is somewhat surprised by this question. "Um, yes, of course. You can count on me for anything, Delta."

Delta grins. "Very good."

James adds, "You've given me so much good advice tonight, I can't thank you enough."

Delta replies, "There's no need, my boy. No need."

James looks back to the rocket as a smile crosses his face. He seems very satisfied. He takes a quick glance back at Delta, who is resolutely watching the rocket. James looks at him with admiration, respect, and happiness.

* * *

It's another day, and another retrieval mission. The four field agents have infiltrated a laboratory. They stand before a large metal door. Meowth observes the electronic lock. "This lock is digital, I don't think I'll be able to hotwire it like I did the last."

Pierce is running a scanner over the door. "We have worse news. According to my readings, anywhere as much as a hundred people are on the other side of this door. A group that large could only be a security force. Team Planetary must have been able to piece together that this would be our final target and prepared."

Jessie laughs, "A hundred people? To stop the four of us?"

James joins her in her laughter. "Seems unfair…" he pauses, "for them." He looks to Meowth and suggests, "How about you call in our can opener, so we can crack the lid off."

Meowth grins. "I was beginning to think you would never ask." He pulls out a remote and slams his paw down on a button.

Moments later there's a loud crash as the roof above them collapses. Through it falls a large mech. Unlike most of Team Rocket's mechs, there is nothing whimsical or fantastical about its design. It's a sleek and minimalistic, yet dangerous-looking humanoid design. Attached to one of its arms is a hammer, and the other is what seems to be a cannon. It's colored almost entirely black and gray. The only bit of color on it is the red Team Rocket R.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce all jump up and land inside the cockpit of the mech, which opened up by it folding out its head. Jessie, James, and Meowth sit in their usual cockpit positions, while Pierce sits at a raised station behind Meowth.

Meowth proudly declares, "We're operational and in business. Let's bust that can open."

On the other side of the door, the hundred Planetary Grunts stand in relative silence. One leans in towards another and whispers, "I don't even know what has the boss so riled up. We're prepared for trouble."

The other nods. "We even made it double."

They snap to attention when there's a knock on the door. One grunt anxiously asks, "Um… who is it…?"

The door is suddenly sent flying across the room, sending grunts scattering in all directions. Through the resulting dust, the mech walks in, it's hammer-arm clearly the culprit for the destroyed door.

One grunt defiantly shouts, "Team Rocket! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

James laughs. "Normally, I'm the one saying that!"

Jessie declares, "But this time, it will be Team Planetary who blast off at the speed of light!"

Meowth grins and says in all seriousness, "Meowth, that's right."

The grunts take this as refusal to surrender and begin to send out their Pokémon battle. It's the usual variety of Lunatone, Solrock, Elgyem, and Protostar.

One grunt begins by ordering, "Elgyem, disable them with Charge Beam!" The Pokémon generates a beam of electricity from its hands and targets the mech, blasting it with a powerful burst of energy. The mech is left completely unharmed.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all begin to laugh. Jessie asks, "Did you really just try to stop us with an _electric_ attack!?

James agrees, "Clearly you don't know a thing about us!"

Meowth declares, "So allow me to introduce ourselves." He does so by swinging the mech's hammer at the Elgyem, sending it hurtling backwards.

Chaos now breaks loose. All at once, the grunts command their Pokémon to attack. A barrage of various moves is now launched at the mech. They all begin to impact, generating an obscuring cloud of dust and smoke.

The attacks stop. One grunt asks, "Did we get them?"

Another suggests, "We had to have. Nothing could withstand that many attacks at once."

Abruptly, Team Rocket's mech leaps out of the smoke and uses its hammer to knock away several Pokémon. Jessie demands, "Who are you calling 'nothing?'" The mech switches to its other arm, which turns out to be a flamethrower. It sweeps scorching flames across several Pokémon.

While pounding around at the controls, Meowth asks, "Is it wrong that I'm enjoying it?"

James shakes his head. "No, even the most serious of people can enjoy their job."  
Pierce cracks a faint grin. "Yes, this is somewhat enjoyable, isn't it?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth look to each other with surprise.

Behind the mech, a grunt and her Lunatone sneak up close. Once she deems them to be sufficiently close, she orders, "Lunatone, use Ice Beam."

"Lunaaaaa!" Lunatone attacks the back of the mech with Ice Beam, slowly causing it to become covered with ice.

Several other grunts with Lunatone catch on to this strategy and also order an Ice Beam. The mech is quickly encased completely in ice. Several grunts begin to cheer at heir fortune.

It's premature. First the ice begins to creak, then it begins to crack. This causes the cheering grunts to freeze up themselves. The ice now completely shatters away, and fire bursts out from the flamethrower.

James asks, "Come on guys, flamethrower. Did you really think ice was going to stop us?"

Jessie comments, "For a team that prides themselves on being a scientific powerhouse, they really don't seem to know science that well."

In a last-ditch effort, several grunts and their Pokémon get in a wall formation. A grunt with a Solrock orders, "Use Solar Beam, focus on a joint!" The Solrock attacks. Other grunts have their Solrock join in too aiming at the same point.

Then the Lunatone grunts order, "Lunar Beam, same spot!" Once again, the Pokémon attack together and focus their fire at the same point.

Grunts with Elgyem join in with Psybeam, while Protostar also use Solar Beam. Now the attacks of every Planetary Pokémon still standing are focused on a single joint of the mech.

The mech struggles to move under these conditions. Meowth decrees, "We will not be beaten!" With a string of control inputs, the mech swings its hammer down and hammers into the combined attacks. The hammer causes the attacks to reflect and scatter away at random. Many of the scattering beams hit various Planetary Pokémon. With full range of motion once again possible, the mech does one last sweep of its flamethrower, followed by a smack of the hammer. No Pokémon are left standing.

The Planetary Grunts quickly realize this, and one orders, "Retreat!" They all run to the closest exit.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce laugh together as they savior their victory. Pierce compliments, "You three did an incredible job putting this machine together. After reading reports on some of your past… inventions, I had no faith in this plan."

James responds, "You'd be surprised how much easier it is to design adequate machinery when you're not getting distracted every other minute."

Jessie adds, "It also helps to have the monetary and tech back-up of Delta."

Meowth states, "And now it's time for us to claim our prize." The mech rips its way through another door. This time not because it's locked, but simply because it's too small to fit the mech.

A large piece of machinery sits in the next room. It's clearly too large to be carried by hand. Jessie, James, and Meowth leap out from the cockpit in order to begin the loading procedure.

Jessie asks, "So what even is this thing?"

Meowth agrees, "Come to think of it, since the Meteoric reactor, Delta hasn't explained what any of the tech we've been stealing is. Kind of odd, if you think about it."

James tries to assuage, "I'm sure Delta must have some kind of reason to not tell us. There's no reason to doubt him."

Jessie isn't convinced. "I don't know… what reason could he have for not keeping us informed?"

From the mech, Pierce snaps, "Might I remind you that Delta is your superior and is not required to disclose aspects of this mission that he does not see fit to disclose? He needs no reason. Now get back to work."

James agrees, "Exactly, Delta is doing all of this for the glory of Team Rocket. We should be giving him the respect he deserves and trust him."

Jessie and Meowth realize their mistake, drop the subject, and return to work. They attach straps to the machine, and Pierce walks the mech towards it to lift it by the straps.

Jessie, James, and Meowth take a step back to observe. Abruptly, a wall rises from the floor and bisects the room. Jessie, James, and Meowth are on one side, Pierce, the mech, and the entrance are on the other.

Meowth questions in shock, "What's this!?"

Pierce can be heard from the other side of the wall saying, "We must have triggered a hidden security system. Stand back, I'll break through with the mech."

Jessie, James, and Meowth do as their advised. A moment later there's a thundering bang as the mech's hammer slams into the wall. The wall doesn't bulge in the slightest.

Jessie complains, "What gives?"

Meowth comments, "Apparently, not the wall."

James submits, "The wall must be extremely reinforced. If that hammer couldn't crack it, then there's no way we're getting through."

Meowth says, "Okay Pierce, you get that machine back to Delta. We'll find another way out of here."

Pierce questions, "Are you sure? I can keep trying to break through."

James answers, "No, there's no way you're going to make it. There's another door on this side. There's bound to be another way out. You focus on completing the mission."

Pierce affirms, "Okay. When I get back, I'll advise Delta." The stomping of the mech can be heard as Pierce exits the room.

Jessie states, "Well, no reason to waste time standing here. Let's find another way out." They turn for their door.

In another room, Antares watches them via a monitor as they go through the door. Pleased, Antares slowly nods. "Yes, come to me. It is time for us to at last be formally introduced."

* * *

Back at Delta's base, in Jessie, James, and Meowth's room, a drawer begins to shake. It is suddenly forced open, and Wobbuffet appears from within. "Wobbuffet!"

Wobbuffet looks around the room and is both disappointed and confused to find itself alone. "Wobba?" It looks back in the drawer and notices Mime Jr.'s Pokéball sitting next to its own. It reaches down and taps the button on the Pokéball. Mime Jr. appears from it on top of Wobbuffet's head. Wobbuffet greets, "Wobbuffet!"

Mime Jr. mimics Wobbuffet's face, posture, and greeting. "Mime-mime-mime!" Mime Jr. also looks around and is surprised to see no one but Wobbuffet. "Mime?"

Wobbuffet answers, "Wobbuffet!"

Mime Jr. says with disappointment, "Mime mime…"

Wobbuffet suggests, "Wobbuffet!"

Mime Jr. excitedly agrees, "Mime mime mime!"

Wobbuffet, with Mime Jr. riding on its head, waddles out of the room.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth walk down a dimly lit hall in silence. Jessie comments, "Something doesn't seem right about this."

James questions, "What so?"

Jessie explains, "That falling wall left both the exit and the machine on the same side, which suggests it wasn't designed for protecting the machine. And even if it was, whoever gets trapped on our side, still had this obvious path to take."

Meowth nods. "You're right, something doesn't smell right about this. This was less of a security system, and more of a trap."

James questions, "But a trap for what?"

Moments later, they all come to a stop at a closed door. Before any of them can move to try to open it, the door opens on its own. From the other side of the door, a voice announces, "A trap for you three, I'm afraid."

Team Rocket steps back in apprehension. After a quick glance at each other, they realize they have nowhere else to go, and cautiously step into the next room.

They step from the dim hall into a room lit by a harsh white light. Immediately apparent is the wall of security monitors on the opposite side of the room. In front of the wall is someone in a swivel chair facing the wall. He's watching a monitor that shows Team Rocket's backs on it. Clearly live feed from the hall they just left. The door slams shut behind them.

Meowth is the first to speak up. "Okay, spill it. What's going on here?"

The man in the chair turns around, revealing himself to be Antares. "Welcome, Jessie, James, and Meowth."

Team Rocket immediately recognizes Antares from the image Delta showed them. Jessie and James immediately pull out Pokéballs and adopt ready stances. James demands, "Why did you bring us here, Antares?"

Antares nods. "So, you know of me already. Fair is fair, for I know plenty of you already."

Jessie asks, "Oh yeah? What do you know of us?"

Antares responds, "I know that you three were the outliers of Team Rocket. You valued your individuality and independence above all else, both of which were results of your unique and quirky personalities."

Meowth laughs, "Then you don't know us at all. That was the old Team Rocket. We're the new and improved version."

"That remains to be seen. But yes, I did know about your 'transformation.' I made it my mission to learn everything I could about you, especially since you started working under the command of Delta."

James comments skeptically, "So you've been spying on us?"

Antares replies, "My apologies if you find that rude, but I am in charge of Team Planetary's information division. I am simply doing my job."

Jessie holds her Pokéball up. "And we have a job of our own to do. Enough talking. Either you let us out of here, or we'll force our way out."

Antares assures, "It really would be pertinent for you to listen to what I have to tell you. I promise it will be worth your time."

James shouts, "We don't have any time for this!" He throws his Pokéball, sending out Haking.

Jessie follows, and sends out Repiv.

Antares shakes his head. "I really hoped you would be more reasonable. I promise you, you will hear what I have to say, one way or another." Without getting up from his chair, Antares pulls out his own Pokéball.

* * *

Wobbuffet blissfully strolls through he halls of Delta's base. Mime Jr., still riding on its head, looks around to satiate its curiosity.

* * *

From his Pokéball, Antares releases an incredibly unusual-looking Metagross. While obviously a Metagross, it almost looks like it could be a different Pokémon. Instead of blue and silver, it's colored silver and gold, but it is not a regular Shiny Metagross. Its main body is taller and bulkier, with several protrusions and shapes. It now has four eyes, each one placed in a different corner of the X on its face. Unlike its usual eyes, they now look more like menacing red light. Its legs are slightly longer and sleeker, taking on a more conical shape, similar to a rocket. In fact, they are rockets, as from the bottom of each of its legs, fire blasts downwards like a rocket, allowing this Metagross to hover above the ground. One additional and larger rocket is positioned at the bottom of its main body.

Meowth asks, "What's the deal with that Metagross?"

James pulls out a holographic cube, which he promptly uses to project information on the Pokémon. He explains, "This is the Tennoan Regional Variant of Metagross. Tenno science was used to make the Pokémon suitable for Moon missions. Instead of Steel and Psychic, this Pokémon is a Steel and Fire-Type."

Not really caring, Jessie orders, "Repiv, use Poison Sting!" Repiv attacks with a cascade of purple needles. These needles ounce harmlessly off of Metagross' hardened exterior.

James tries, "Haking, use Sludge Bomb!" Now Haking attacks with a globule of sludge. It explodes on impact, but even this seems to have little to no effect on Metagross.

Antares comments, "Apparently your 'transformation' hasn't made you any more powerful. Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" One of Metagross' fists glows a brilliant white as the Pokémon lunges to attack its opponent.

Jessie shouts defiantly, "You'll find that quite the opposite is true! Restrain it, Repiv!" Repiv lunges at the incoming Metagross and wraps itself around Metagross' arm and body, binding it completely. Metagross struggles to break free of Repiv but is unable.

With Metagross immobile, James orders, "Now Haking, use Gyro Ball!" Haking begins to spin rapidly, and then throws itself at the restrained Metagross.

Antares quickly orders, "Metagross, you use Gyro Ball too!" Metagross points it rocket-legs outwards at slight angles, causing it to rotate in a similar manner. This spinning flings Repiv off of it. Haking and Metagross collide, and like tops, they bounce back, only to move towards each other once more. This continues for several more hits.

Looking to take advantage of Metagross' current distracted state, Jessie orders, "Repiv, Take Down!" Repiv sends itself flying through the air like a missile and rams itself into Metagross as it attempts to knock Haking away. This manages to knock Metagross off balance enough to interrupt its Gyro Ball. Metagross crashes into a nearby wall.

Once its down, James orders, "Pin it down Haking! Sludge!" Haking spews a thick sludge at he downed Metagross, not as an attack, but to covers its limbs with the goo.

When Metagross attempts to get back up, it finds that the sticky sludge has glued its legs to the ground and wall.

Antares appears to have gotten somewhat annoyed by this. James asks, "Do you want to take back what you said earlier yet?"

Antares composes himself, and responds, "If anything, you're showing one of your pre-transformation hallmarks, creativity. But still, I grow tired of this fight. Metagross, use Overheat!"

"Metaaaa!" A tremendous burst of explodes out of Metagross' rockets. This quickly burns away the sludge imprisoning it and also scorches Repiv and Haking at the same time.

To their credit, Team Rocket do not panic, as they might have previously. They do, however, seem unnerved by this development. Jessie instinctively orders, "Repiv, Take Down!"

James also shouts, "Haking, Gyro Ball, quickly!"

The Pokémon launch into their simultaneous attacks. Antares appears unconcerned. He casually orders, "Pin them down." With great speed, Metagross flies through the air at the opposing Pokémon, and grabs both of them right out of the air with its powerful claws. Then it pins them down against the floor, leaving both Pokémon completely immobile. They struggle, but it's no use. Antares threatens, "All it takes now is for Metagross to activate its rockets."

Jessie, James, and Meowth gulp nervously.

* * *

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. continue their exploration of Delta's base. Something can be heard from around the corner. It's someone speaking. Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. look to each other, excited at the prospect of finding someone. Wobbuffet runs around the corner and spies a cracked open door.

The curious Pokémon peek inside and see Delta communicating on a video phone with someone. He's saying, "Yes, things are nearly ready. Once they get back with the final component, everything will be in place."

* * *

Antares, for the first time, stands up from his chair. "Maybe now you'll actually listen to me. The fact of the matter is, you're on the wrong side."

Jessie, James, and Meowth aren't entirely sure how to respond to this comment. Jessie says, "Well, duh. We're on Team Rocket. What gave you the impression that we don't want to be evil?"

Antares shakes his head. "No, that's not what I mean. There's criminal evil, like you, and then there's psychotic madman evil, which even you surely must disapprove of. Do you know that you're siding with a psychotic madman?"

* * *

Delta continues to speak, "Yes, by this time tomorrow, Project Blackout will be completed, and I will have full control over the very source of life on this planet. The Meteonite will be the only source of light, and I will control it completely."

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. gasp. "Wobba!?"

"Mime!?"

Delta swivels around in his chair and spots the spying Pokémon. "What's this, it would seem we have two Pokémon too curious for their own good."

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. recoil in fear and turn around to run.

"Get them." Delta's Nucleactor launches its hands at the fleeing Pokémon, grabbing a firm hold of them.

"Wobbuuuuuffet!"

"Miiiiiiiime!"

* * *

Meowth questions, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Antares explains, "The man you work for, Delta, is not who he says he is."

James shouts defensively, "You don't know a thing about Delta! He's a great man! A visionary! A role-model!"

"The fact that you would say that simply proves that you don't know a thing about him. Has Delta explained anything about your current assignment to you?"

Jessie thinks back. "Well, no. Not really."

James defends, "But that's because we have no need to know! He would have told us everything if we needed to know!"

Antares shakes his head. "Only a blindly loyal fool follows a leader without question. Given your records, I thought for sure you would be asking questions by now. Maybe I can shed some light. The machine you stole today was designed for total solar absorption. It was designed to be a highly efficient solar battery, but what can be used to absorb can also be used to block."

Meowth puts two and two together and gasps, "Delta said he wanted to use the Meteonite to replace the Sun after blocking it entirely!"

James objects, "No way! It has to just be a coincidence! The Boss explicitly told Delta that that plan was too dangerous!"

Antares questions, "And does Delta seem like the type to take no for an answer?"

James has a flashback to his conversation with Delta. Delta tells him, "Never give up, never take no for an answer. Keep working at it until the answer is finally yes."

Back in the present, James shakes his head in denial. "No, it's not possible…"

Jessie asks, "James, is there something you're not telling us?"

James sighs. "Well… Delta may have told me that his way of life is 'to never take no for an answer.' But I don't think that's what he meant."

Antares disagrees. "No, that's exactly what he meant. Delta has made a habit of constantly disobeying his superiors. The only reason he's made it as high in Team Rocket as he has is because it normally works out for the better with great results. But this time, no one benefits and the world itself could be lost if anything goes wrong. I know you three systematically do not trust Team Planetary, but I have sought you out, because I know that if there is anyone in Team Rocket who will go against their superior to stop this madness, it would be you three. What you do with this information is up to you. I truly hope for the sake of the world that you make the right choice." He presses a button on the arm of his chair, and it forcefully ejects Team Rocket and their Pokémon from the building.

They are flung upwards, and then fall back to the ground. They just sit there on the ground in silence, trying to figure out what to do next.

Meowth breaks the silence by asking, "What do we do now?"

Jessie suggests, "Maybe we should ask Delta? Maybe this is all one big misunderstanding."

Meowth shakes his head. "If Antares is telling the truth, then alerting Delta we know his secret wouldn't be good for us."

James suddenly breaks his silence and asserts, "No, we're the new and improved Team Rocket. We took a vow to be the best Team Rocket agents we possibly could be. Delta is our superior officer, and we will trust him. That's what a good Rocket agent would do. For all we know, everything Antares just said was a lie."

Meowth says, "He went through an awful lot just to tell us that."

James quickly turns to Meowth and stresses, "And he's Team Planetary! We've been stealing from him for over a week now! We can't trust him! We have to trust Delta!" He repeats more quietly to himself, "We have to trust Delta…"

Jessie steps up to James and puts a hand on his shoulder. "James, I know this new Team Rocket thing is important you, but what if Antares is telling the truth? Can we really risk that?"

Meowth agrees, "We may be bad guys, but we don't want the world to be destroyed."

James struggles to control himself as he meekly says again, "We have to trust Delta…" A tear falls from his eyes.

Jessie, hand still on James' shoulder stresses, "I understand the value of loyalty, but blind loyalty isn't smart. When we changed, we also swore to act smarter."

James quietly objects, "But Delta respects us, like no one else ever has. He understands me…" Even quieter, he adds, "He's like the father I never had…"

Then it hits James. He has another flashback to his talk with Delta. Delta tells him, "The key is to not care what others think about you."

James realizes, _Even Delta would tell me it's my duty to go against him…_

Meowth suggests, "Look, how about we return to base, and figure out what we can. We just have to agree to err on the side of caution and not do anything to alert Delta about what we know. We'll do what we have to, but maybe we'll find out this is all some big misunderstanding."

James says, "If only it were that easy…"

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth enter into the main lab of Delta's base, where they find Delta debriefing Pierce. Jessie and Meowth look somewhat nervous, while James looks completely torn up.

Delta looks to them with surprise. "You made it out! Very good! I expected no less from you! And congratulations on your successful mission. From what Pierce tells me, your mech performed most admirably. Altogether, a perfect mission."

Meowth, somewhat unsure of what to say, "Thank you… sir…."

Delta continues, "And thanks to your superb work, we now have every component required for my plans."

Jessie cautiously questions, "Now that we've acquired everything you need, do you think you could let us in on the details of phase two?"

Delta chuckles. "I'm afraid nothing has changed. The importance of my plan still mandates that it be kept absolutely secret."

Jessie nods. "Yes… of course…"

"Now, I'm going to need your debriefing. Pierce has already told me about most of your mission. What happened to you after you were separated?"

Jessie and Meowth exchange nervous glances. Meowth starts to say, "Well… um…"

Jessie finishes for him, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Nothing at all? Surely there must have been some sort of further security measures. Are you sure you're not leaving something out? I need to know everything."

Jessie and Meowth shake their heads and say together, "No, nothing."

James, who has remained silent up until now finally speaks up. "Sir, it is my sworn duty as a member of Team Rocket to inform you that these two are purposefully withholding information from you."

"Oh, are they?"

Jessie shouts with shock, "James!"

Meowth demands, "What are you doing!?"

James lowers his head in shame. "I'm sorry guys. I have to do this." He looks back to Delta. "After we were separated, we encountered Antares."

Jessie and Meowth stress, "James."

Delta looks at him suspiciously. "Oh, did you? What, exactly, happened?"

James explains, "He told us several disturbing things."

Jessie and Meowth, "_James_."

"Disturbing things about you."

"What did he say about me?"

James sighs. "He told us that you had plans to explicitly disobey The Boss and enact a plan that has potential to destroy the world."

Pierce, who has been watching silently, raises an eyebrow with interest.

Delta nods. "Is that so? James, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if he were telling the truth?"

James is taken aback by the inquiry. "I… um…"

Delta continues, "I would like to remind you that Giovanni gave me full discretion over this mission, and that he gave you explicit orders to listen to everything I say. I am your superior officer."

James finally says, "Yes, of course. I'll do whatever you order of me."

Jessie and Meowth shout in shock, "James!"

Delta nods. "Good. Then I order you to detain these two insubordinates. They have become a liability in our mission."

James remains silent and stares at the floor.

Jessie and Meowth laugh. Jessie laughs, "As if he would do that."

But then James turns towards Jessie and Meowth. He pulls out a Pokéball and says, "Please don't make this any harder than this has to be. Come quietly and no one needs to get hurt. We'll be able to sort this out later."

Jessie and Meowth can't believe it. Meowth questions, "James, what are you doing?"

James somberly responds, "I'm doing exactly what we all promised we would do. I'm being a good Team Rocket operative and following orders. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I would hope you would do the same in my position. Now, are you coming peacefully, or not?"

Jessie throws a Pokéball. "Not!" Repiv appears.

James solemnly nods. "I see. I'll do what I must." He throws his own Pokéball and lets out Haking.

Seeing that they're battling each other, Haking and Repiv look to their respective trainers with confusion.

"Hak?"

"Piiiiiv?"

James explains, "Jessie and Meowth are betraying Team Rocket."

While Jessie explains, "James has betrayed us."

James now orders, "Haking, Sludge Bomb!"

Jessie quickly counters, "Poison Sting!" The two evenly-matched attacks collide and cancel. Jessie follows up, "Wrap!" Repiv lunges at Haking and wraps itself around it.

James orders, "Take it for a spin! Gyro Ball!" Haking begins to spin around rapidly, which flings Repiv away.

While the two battle, Delta and Pierce simply watch. Delta almost seems to be enjoying the show a little too much. Pierce leans over and asks, "Sir, forgive me for asking, but is what they said before true? Are you really going through with those plans?"

Delta looks intimidatingly at Pierce. "So, what if it is?"

Pierce straightens to attention. "Nothing, sir. I just…" He trails off and doesn't finish.

"Poison Fang!" As Repiv flies away from Haking, it manages to snag its tail around a post and reverses its momentum, sending it flying back at Haking. It then bites down into its target with glowing purple fangs.

Haking cries, "Hak hak!"

James declares, "Smokescreen, now!" It just so happens that Repiv was biting down on one of Haking's pores. Due to this, the smoke of Smokescreen goes straight into its mouth.

Repiv immediately lets go and begins to cough. "Piiiiv! Piiiiv! Piiiiiiv!"

Meowth watches this battle with sadness. He asks himself, "What has the world come to when to best friends and partners must fight like this?" He sighs.

James follows up, "Now Haking, Gyro Ball!" Haking begins its charge at the coughing Repiv.

Jessie urges, "Repiv, use Take Down!" But Repiv is unable to comply and ends up knocked away by the attack. Repiv is sent flying straight into Jessie, knocking both of them to the ground. Jessie attempts to get up but is pinned down by Repiv's weight.

James takes several steps towards Jessie. "It's over, Jessie. You've been defeated. Just admit it. Please, don't make this any harder on me than it already is."

Jessie hangs her head in shame. Then she looks back up with fierce anger. She demands, "Repiv, get up right now and stop this traitor! Take Down!" Repiv manages to get up and leaps at Haking.

James shakes his head in disapproval. Without emotion, he orders, "Gyro Ball." Haking spins again, deflecting Repiv's attack. This flings Repiv to the side, where it crashes into a cabinet. He reaffirms, "It's no use. I have you…" He trails off as he hears something.

Looking to the cabinet that Repiv crashed into, the door has broken open, and two Pokémon have tumbled out. It's Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. Both are bound and gagged, but their cries for help can faintly be heard now.

Jessie says in shock, "Wobbuffet!?"

James is astonished. "Mime… Jr…?" He stares at his precious partner, bound against its will and struggling to be free.

Jessie demands, "What happened to Wobbuffet!?"

As if nothing wrong were happening, Delta explains, "Those two snoopers were eavesdropping on a conversation that no one was supposed to hear."

James, struggling to get the words out, asks, "So you… tied up… Mime Jr…?"

Delta says with his usual charisma, "Surely you must understand, Mime Jr. was no better than your traitorous friends. It had to be dealt with, just like them. Wobbuffet too."

Jessie shouts with rage, "No one confines my Wobbuffet but me!"

James is still too speechless to say much of use. "Mime Jr…"

He suddenly has a flashback. He and Mime Jr. are standing outside what looks to be a Team Rocket base. James hugs Mime Jr. tightly and exclaims, "Mime Jr.! I can't believe we're actually together again! I'll never be able to apologize enough for leaving you behind."

Mime Jr. asks, "Mime mime?"

James takes a deep breath. "Yes, back when we left for Unova, The Boss ordered us to leave behind all non-Unova native Pokémon so we could be better blend in. I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time. I was obsessing over little things that didn't matter. In attempting to achieve a better name for myself, I gave up what mattered most to me. You. And, to tell the truth, after we left Unova, and I returned to my old self, I couldn't bring myself to face you. That's why I went to other regions without you. But no more. We were meant to be together, and I will love and protect you always. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Mime Jr. happily cheers, "Mime!" It reaches out to wrap its arms around James' neck and hug him.

A tear falls from James' eye. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. Never again will we be apart. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, I will never abandon you again. I promise."

"Mime."

His last words of the flashback echo around in James' head as he returns to the present. Suddenly everything is clear to James. He runs towards Mime Jr., shouting, "Mime Jr.!" He sweeps it off the ground and unties at as fast as he can. He says softly to it, "I only now realize that I broke my promise to you. I abandoned you again in the pursuit of a vain notion. I don't expect your forgiveness again, but I will work to make everything right. He sets Mime Jr. down on a counter, where it proceeds to cross its arms and pout at James. It then turns its back on him. James slowly nods. "Yes, of course."

Delta demands, "James, what are you doing!?"

James turns back to Delta. "What I should have done a long time ago. You see, this isn't the first time I swore to myself I would become the perfect Rocket operative! And last time I did it, I nearly lost one of my dearest friends! If being an idiot means repeating mistakes, then I must be the world's greatest fool! No more and never again! I will not allow myself to sink so low ever again! Not for the sake of me, but for the sake of those I hold dear!"

Mime Jr. peeks over at James.

Jessie, who's busy untying Wobbuffet, asks, "Does this mean…?"

James nods. "Yes, I'm through following your orders, Delta. I picked the wrong side." He looks over to Jessie. "And for that, I am truly sorry."

Delta slowly nods. "I see. I had hoped for better from you, James, my boy. You have left me greatly disappointed. Fine. I'll take care of you traitors myself." He looks behind him to Nucleactor. "Nucleactor, take care of them with Charge Beam."

Nucleactor steps forwards and unleashes an intense beam of electricity. Team Rocket have no chance to defend themselves. They spasm in pain as they're electrocuted. Mime Jr., who's out of range, can't help but watch with concern.

Jessie looks to Pierce and begs, "Please… help… us…"

Pierce shakes his head. "There is nothing I can do."

After a sufficient time, Delta orders Nucleactor to stop. Jessie, James, and Meowth fall to the floor, completely unable to move. Delta declares, "Those three won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. We'll deal with them later." He pauses for a moment to look to James. "You have greatly disappointed me, James. I expected so much more out of you. I thought you would understand me. We are the same, after all. You could have been like a son to me. Alas, it does not matter. The countdown to my ultimate victory has already begun, quite literally, in fact." He beckons to Pierce. "Come Pierce, we have a great destiny to achieve in the name of Team Rocket." He walks out, and Pierce reluctantly follows, taking one last look at Jessie, James, and Meowth as he leaves.

Once they're gone, Mime Jr. leaps down from the counter and runs to James. It shakes him as it cries. "Miiiiiiime!"

James coughs as he regains consciousness. He weakly says, "Mime… Jr…" He coughs again and forces himself to sit up. Jessie and Meowth manage to do the same. Jessie and James recall their now fainted Repiv and Haking back to their Pokéballs.

Meowth stares at the ground and asks, "What now? What do we do now?"

Jessie asks, "What is there to do now? Nothing. We're beat."

James adds somberly, "And the world as we know it is about to come to an end."

Jessie laments, "Even if we weren't beat, we have no idea what Delta is doing. How could we stop him?"

James shakes his head. "No, I know exactly what he's doing. As he left, he taunted that a 'countdown to his victory' has begun. He's going to launch a rocket with the device he's put together to block out the Sun."

Jessie realizes, "And the countdown for that launch has already started. There really is nothing we can do. We have completely and utterly lost."

Meowth objects, "No, there is something we could do. We could get on that rocket and sabotage it from the inside." He doesn't sound too convinced by his own words.

Jessie shakes her head. "That would be a one-way trip…"

James laments, "The world is about to end, and it was our mistakes – my mistakes – that led to it…"

The three collectively sigh and fall in silence for several moments. All at once, they fall onto their backs.

(**Author's Note: **_Track Two starts now.)_

A slow, somber piano beat begins to play.

From her place on the ground, Jessie begins to sing solemnly, "We wanted everything… We lost it all… We reached out for the stars… We took the fall…"

James picks up after her, "We tried to be the best…there ever was…"

Meowth continues, "That ain't the kind of thing…Team Rocket does."

With some added passion, Jessie sings, "We weren't prepared for this much trouble…

James continues, "Like everything else, it ends in rubble…"

Meowth finishes, "Looks like it's time to say our last goodbyes…"

The beat begins to pick up as James sits upright. "Maybe we did let all this happen. Maybe we brought our own demise."

Jessie sits up beside him, seeming to share his thought. "But maybe we can still fix it if we rise…"

James echoes, "If we rise…"

Meowth repeats, "If we rise…"

They all sing together, "If we riiiiiiise!"

A full orchestra joins in with the chorus as they stand together, singing, "Though we'll go blasting off, again…we can still try! There's no way that we can win…we can't deny!"

At a somewhat awkward place, the music suddenly slows down as Meowth interrupts in a normal tone of voice, "Did we just sing what I think we sang?"

James questions, "That we're actually thinking about running headlong into a fool's errand that will probably cost us our lives?"

Wobbuffet agrees, "Wobbuffet!"

Jessie comments, "Doesn't sound like the kind of thing the 'new and improved Team Rocket' would do."

James holds up a finger. "That was a lie from the beginning. We weren't new, we weren't improved, and we certainly weren't Team Rocket."

James suddenly leaps back, throwing off his singed black uniform to reveal a pristine white one underneath. He begins to sing from the beginning, "We can't surrender, now! It's not our time!" He points out at his teammates, continuing, "We have to face this down!"

Mime Jr. leaps onto his shoulder, duplicating his motion and singing, "Mime mime, mime mime!" James laughs in greeting to his partner.

Jessie follows, leaping to stand beside James as she casts off her dark uniform. "We hardly stand a chance! That's nothing new!"

Meowth flips through the air to land between them, and together, they pose in the shape of a big letter 'R'. "We've never given up! We've made it through!"

He pulls out a familiar voice disguiser, and begins to impersonate in a Boss fantasy, "Meowth and friends are my best agents! They'd never let a hard loss change it! I ought to reward them with a prize!"

James makes a wide gesture out to the exit. "Waiting out there's a great big rocket, ready to block the open skies."

Jessie continues, "That's not the only Rocket that can rise!"

Meowth echoes, "So we'll rise!"

James repeats, "So we'll rise!" He places an arm around Jessie's shoulders. She does the same.

Meowth jumps up to stand on their shoulders between them. They harmonize as one, "So we'll riiiiiise!"

Together, they start to sway to the music as they sing. In their collective imaginations, dozens of cartoonish rockets are launched into the air behind them, only to explode into a dazzling fireworks display. "And we'll go blasting off, again! But we'll still try!"

Wobbuffet bobs back and forth like a metronome, chanting to the tune of the music, "Wob…ba. Wob…ba."

"There's no way that we can win, we can't deny!"

Mime Jr. echoes just behind them, "Mime mime, mime mime!"

"But as long as we stay ourselves…we'll be just fine! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off…" The intensity of the music calms all at once as they finish quietly, "…one more time…"

As the music continues, they begin to repeat, each one slightly overlapping the other, "We wanted everything…"

"We tried to be the best…"

"There's no way we can win…"

"We've never given up…"

"Team Rocket's blasting off…"

They finish all together once again, "…one more time…"

As they all pat each other on the backs, James cheers, "Now let's stop that rocket!"


	4. Act 3: Blast Off at the Speed of Light

With energy and vigor of their old selves once again renewed, James leads Team Rocket to Delta's launchpad, which can be seen ahead. Wobbuffet runs with them, and Mime Jr. sits on James' shoulder. James suddenly stops, contemplating something.

Meowth asks, "What's wrong? We've got to keep moving."

James explains, "This is all my fault. I was the one who suggested we transform ourselves, I was the one who took things way too seriously, and I was the one who nearly ruined everything. Let me do this alone. There's no need for you guys to risk yourselves to fix my mistakes."

Jessie laughs, "And they say I'm the vain one! The world doesn't revolve around you, James."

James objects, "But-"

Perhaps as revenge for him slapping her earlier, Jessie slaps James. "No buts. You're trying to put everything on yourself, when the fact of the matter is, we're all to blame. So, get over yourself and cut the vanity out."

James is speechless.

Meowth adds, "Besides, we're _Team_ Rocket. We're a team. We do everything together. This is no different. Together we rise, together we fall."

Jessie asks, "Did that musical number not teach you anything?"

James is brought to the brink of tears. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for."

Jessie grins. "We are, aren't we? Now come on, let's teach Delta what it's like to have a plan utterly fail!"

James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. cheer in agreement and continue on their way.

They make it to the launchpad, and the rocket stands straight ahead. A voice announces over an intercom, "Lift off in T-minus 20 seconds. Clear the launchpad."

They run straight to the base of the rocket. Before doing anything else, James takes Mime Jr. off his shoulder and places it on the floor. It questions, "Mime?"

James shakes his head. "Stay here, Mime Jr. This is too dangerous for you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Mime Jr. objects, "Mime mime mime!"

James shakes his head again. "No, not this time."

The voice announces, "T-minus five…!"

Meowth shouts, "It's now or never, James!"

"Four…!"

James nods. "Right!"

"Three…!"

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet leap off the scaffolding that braces the rocket and grab onto an external ladder attached to the rocket's side.

"Two… one…! Liftoff!"

The rocket fires and lifts off the ground with Team Rocket clinging on for their lives. Together they shout, "Looks like Team Rocket's actually blasting off!"

In a command room, Pierce reads from a monitor, "Sir, all stations report a perfect liftoff."

Delta nods, clearly pleased. "Perfect."

Pierce is suddenly surprised by something and exclaims, "What's this!?"

Delta tilts his head. "What? What is it?"

"Internal sensors report unexpected drag and weight. Something has attached itself to the outside of the rocket."

Delta orders, "Put external view on the main screen! Now!"

Pierce inputs a command, and a zoomed-in feed of the rocket appears on a large screen in front of them. The zoomed-in Team Rocket can be seen climbing up the exterior of the rocket.

Delta stands up and shouts, "What!?"

Pierce's eyes widen. "Those fools… those indomitable fools…" He seems more impressed than annoyed.

Delta shouts in anger, "Get them off my rocket right now!"

Pierce shakes his head. "Sorry sir, but that's not possible. We have no such mechanism to allow us to do that mid-flight, and it's too late to abort the launch."

Delta calms slightly and backs down. "It doesn't matter. The forces of that rocket's flight will knock them off."

It certainly seems like it might. Back with Team Rocket, they struggle to hang on as downward wind and the force of the rocket's acceleration attempt to rip them off and send them hurtling to the ground. But true to their nature, Team Rocket does not give up. They cling to the ladder rungs with all their strength and struggle with all their might to climb upwards, towards a hatch.

Jessie shouts, "When I said 'let's make like a space ship and rock it!' this isn't what I meant!"

Meowth shouts, "Is it too late to reconsider that 'never give up' thing!?"

James looks above him towards Meowth and shouts, "Be my guest! There's only one way down!"

Meowth looks down and gulps. "On second thought, I'm good!"

Wobbuffet shouts, "Wobbuffet!"

Little by little, they make their way up. At one point, Meowth actually loses his grip and starts to fall. James is able to grab one his paws and pulls him back to the ladder.

Meowth breathes a sigh of relief. "This is one fall I'm not so sure a Meowth could land on its feet from!"

As Jessie climbs, she chants to herself, "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look-" One of her hands slips, giving her a view of the quickly receding ground below. She shouts in terror, "I'm looking down!"

Wobbuffet, climbing below her, climbs up faster and pushes her back into place.

And so, this keeps up, and by sheer power of perseverance, they manage to make it up to hatchway and get into the rocket.

Once inside, they collapse on the floor and pant heavily.

After several moments of catching their breath, Meowth is the first to look up. He notices the window ahead of them. "Guys, look!"

Jessie and James get up to look. Through the window they can see that the sky has begun to turn from blue to black, and several stars have appeared.

James says in awe, "We're in space…"

Jessie comments with wonder, "One small step for Team Rocket… one giant blast off for Team Rocket-kind…"

Taking in the view, James gasps, "Incredible…"

Mime Jr. agrees, "Mime…"

James nods. "Exactly, Mime Jr." Seconds later he realizes something isn't right. "Mime Jr.!? What are you doing here!?"

Mime Jr. explains, "Mime! Mime mime, mime-mime mime. Mime!"

James nods slowly. "Yes, I said I'd never leave you behind again, but this was a clear exception! It's too dangerous for you up here! You have to get back to the ground!"

Meowth reminds him, "Hey James, something tells me it's safer here than out there."

James reluctantly nods. "Right…" He looks down to Mime Jr., who stares back up to him with puppy dog eyes. He admits defeat, "Okay, fine. You're here to stay."

Mime Jr. cheers, "Mime mime!"

Before anyone can say anything else, gravity suddenly cuts off, and Team Rocket begins to float.

Jessie demands, "Hey, who turned off the heavy?" This gives her an idea. "Hey, someone get me a scale! It's time for my monthly weigh-in!"

Mime Jr. performs aerial summersaults in the background. "Mime mime! Mime mime!" It appears very happy.

Meowth explains, "If there's no more gravity, that must mean the rocket has reached orbit. It won't be long now until we make it to the optimal release point for the Sun-blocker. We better get to work!"

James points above them. Attached to the roof is a massive machine. It looks like a satellite. "That must be it!"

Meowth nods in agreement. "Without a doubt!" The three of them kick off the ground and float up towards it. Meowth looks at a display and says with worry, "It's worse than I thought. According to this, we're less than three minutes from the release point. If we don't deactivate the release mechanism by then, then this entire chamber is going to open up to release this thing, and us along with it."

Jessie suggests, "How about we just start ripping wires from it? That's bound to do something."

"Yeah, that's bound to prematurely eject us out into space. We have to this delicately."

James pulls a panel away from the satellite. "Here's the manual controls. Anything you can do with it, Meowth?"

Meowth suggests, "I might be able to hot wire it and trick the system into thinking it's already released the payload. Let me at it." He pushes himself over and begins work with the wires.

While they work, Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet play. They're chasing each other around in the zero gravity. They seem to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, ignorant towards the immediate peril they face.

Some time passes as Meowth continues to mess with the inner workings of the satellite. Jessie urges, "Meowth, you've only got one minute left. I don't mean rush you, but," she suddenly shouts with panic, "hurry up!"

Meowth retorts, "Would you rather do this yourself?"

Jessie shakes her head. "No, you're good. Take your time."

James points out, "So long as your time is less than 45 seconds."

Meowth mutters an incomprehensible complaint under his breath, but continues to work. Time continues to tick away.

Meanwhile, Wobbuffet kicks off the wall in an attempt to catch Mime Jr. However, it misaims and sails right past Mime Jr. Its trajectory sends it flying straight at Meowth instead. Meowth notices the ballistic Pokémon and pushes himself to the side in time to avoid it. This leaves Wobbuffet to sail straight into the access panel that Meowth was working in, cramming its head in.

Suddenly, Wobbuffet receives an intense electric shock. It shouts in pain, "Wooooooobbuuuuffet!"

Jessie shouts in rage, "Wobbuffet! You big, blundering, bloated-!"

James cuts her off, "Jessie, look!" He points at the countdown display, which has frozen its countdown.

Meowth exclaims, "Wobbuffet must have short-circuited the system! We've done it! The world is saved!"

Jessie finishes what she was saying earlier with, "beautiful, brilliant, blue blob!"

Wobbuffet yanks it head from the satellite and blushes with embarrassment. "Wobbuffet!"

Everyone allows themselves to breathe a sigh of relief.

James asks, "Well, what's next?"

Meowth shakes his head. "There is no next. This rocket wasn't designed for a return trip, there's no fuel for it. We all knew this would be a one-way trip."

James asks, "How long do we have?"

Meowth thinks it over. "This rocket wasn't designed to carry passengers. It doesn't have any life support. I don't think we have more than an hour left in here before we run out of air. And then there's the issue of temperature control."

Jessie asks, "So this it then? This is the end of Team Rocket?"

James looks out the window. It presents a breathtaking view of slowly receding Earth surrounded by a starry expanse. "Well, if we're going to meet our end, at least our last sight will be this incredible view."

Meowth agrees, "It does almost make it all worth it."

* * *

Time has passed, and Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. have settled down on the ground to stare out the window. They appear to be shivering and their breath is visible. They huddle together for warmth, James holds Mime Jr. close to his core, Jessie leans against Wobbuffet, and Meowth sits snuggly between the two of them. Considering their impending doom, they seem completely at peace with themselves. They are perfectly content.

James says, "Guys, I really need to apologize for earlier. I was blinded to the truth by factors that didn't even matter. I didn't just betray you, I betrayed myself."

Jessie shakes her head. "You don't need to apologize. Not only did you want to be serious, but you bonded with Delta, you wanted to trust him. No one can fault you for that."

Meowth adds, "And if messing up really is the hallmark of what it means to be a part of this Team Rocket trio, then you just proved yourself to be one of us all the greater."

James nods slowly and contemplates, "You know, we did alright for a couple of imbeciles."

Jessie agrees, "Yeah, these three goofs aren't so bad after all."

Meowth concludes, "We may be screw-ups, but for once, we screwed things up for the better."

They continue to stare off into space, contemplating their lives.

Meowth remembers his life as an orphaned kitten and how watching a movie inspired him to leave for Hollywood. But life in the city is no easier for him there, at least at first. But then he meets a gang of street Meowth and joins with them. And that leads him to meeting Meowzie, his first love. It's her who inspires him to learn to walk and talk. After countless hours hard work and dedication, Meowth is walking and talking, but this is only for Meowzie to reject him once more. This leaves Meowth nowhere to go but to Team Rocket. There he meets Jessie and James at training camp. After initial struggles, they manage to come together as a team. Before long, they're the Team Rocket we know. Meowth sighs.

Then it's Jessie. She remembers her childhood. She was poor, and without anything in the way of material possessions, and yet she was happy. She made the most out of her life that she could. But then, as she grew older, she began to meet with failure. First it was her attempt to become an idol, then it was her stint at Pokémon nursing school, and then it was her time at the prep school Pokémon Tech. These failures hardened her. With nowhere left to go, she, alongside James, turned to a life of crime, first with a bike gang, and then with Team Rocket, where they met Meowth. With Team Rocket, she continued to experience failure, but never let it stop her. Jessie sighs.

Now it's James' turn. He may have been rich as a kid, and given essentially anything he wanted, but the only things he really wanted, money couldn't buy. He was lonely, with his pet Growlithe Growlie, being his only companion. He had no other friends, and his parents all but ignored him. He longingly watched them, wishing for nothing more than for them to love him. Then, when he finally thought he found someone else to be friends with, Jessibelle, it turned out that she wasn't what she seemed, and James wanted nothing to do with her. Unfortunately for him, his parents had already arranged their marriage. James had no choice but to run away from home. He didn't care what anyone thought, he needed to live his own life. And so, he did, leading first to Pokémon Tech, the bike gang, and finally Team Rocket. James sighs.

Together, the three of them say together, "Yup, we did alright."

After a moment more of silence, Jessie says solemnly, "We were prepared for trouble."

James grins faintly and continues, "And we made it double."

"We protected the world from devastation."

"We'll unite all people within our nation."

"We denounced the evils of truth and love."

"We've extended our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie…" Jessie grabs Meowth's paw.

"James…" James grabs Meowth's other paw.

"Team Rocket blasts off one last time at the speed of light."

"We never surrendered and were always prepared to fight."

Meowth concludes, "Meowth, that's right…"

Without its usual energy, Wobbuffet adds, "Wobbuffet."

Mime Jr. mutters, "Mime mime."

The group sits closely together, holding hands, huddling for warmth, and prepared to meet their inevitable end.

Jessie contemplates, "You know, it's actually kind of nice that our ultimate end doesn't come from our plan exploding in our faces."

Meowth agrees, "For destruction, ice is also great and would suffice."

James suddenly stands straight up, causing him float slightly upwards. "Exploding in our faces! That's the answer!"

Jessie and Meowth are astonished by this sudden show of energy. Jessie asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

James turns to Meowth. "Meowth, you said that the only thing preventing us from returning to Earth is a lack of fuel, right?"

Meowth nods. "Yeah, what about it? I don't suppose you have a highly flammable substance just lying around?"

James grins. "As a matter of fact, I do." He pulls out a Pokéball. "Remember what happened with the security lasers?"

Jessie and Meowth gasp as they realize James' idea. They all recall how Haking's Smokescreen exploded into an inferno when ignited by security lasers.

Jessie ponders, "So, if we can fill the fuel tanks with Haking's Smokescreen…"

Meowth continues, "Then we could ignite it and rocket back to Earth! James, you're a genius!"

James shake his head. "No, I simply didn't give up, because that's the Team Rocket way."

* * *

James and Haking have positioned themselves above a massive tank. Ivine is out and using its vines to secure them in place so they don't float away. A hatchway into the tank is open beneath them. He shouts up, "Ready!"

Above him, Jessie relays the message, "Ready!"

From a control station, Meowth hears this and confirms, "Ready! Fill those tanks, Jimmy-boy!"

James declares, "Okay Haking, Smokescreen!" Haking lowers into the tank and produces as much gas as it can, quickly filling the tank.

Meowth watches a rising gauge. It quickly rises from 0% to 20%, to 50%, and before long to 100%. Meowth shouts, "We've got a full tank!"

Jessie shouts, "Then, let's blast off again, again!"

James recalls Haking and Ivine and shuts the hatch.

Together they count down, "Five… four… three… two… one… blast off!"

Meowth slams his fist down on a large red button and the entire rocket shudders. Just as James and Jessie have made it up to Meowth, the acceleration of the rocket causes gravity to return, slamming the three against the wall the behind them, along with Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.

From outside the rocket, it's seen rocketing towards Earth. Before long, the stars begin to fade, and the exterior of the rocket begins to glow with heat from the friction of reentry.

Meowth says, "Hey, guys, I only just thought about this, but we have a problem."

Jessie asks, "What now?"

"Well, this rocket doesn't exactly have landing gear. It's likely that this thing will explode on impact."

Jessie questions, "What do we do!?"

James, with utter determination, shouts, "We blast off again again again!"

Jessie asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean we blow-up this rocket mid-flight, and just like when any of our machines explode with us in it, we'll be sent blasting off. It will be rough landing, but no worse than any other of our blast offs."

Meowth exclaims, "That plan's just crazy enough to work!"

Jessie agrees, "It's exactly our style! Let's do it!"

Moments later, James has Haking back out, and Jessie has Buzzsaw. James shouts, "Okay Haking, one last Smokescreen!"

Jessie yells, "Buzzsaw, make sparks fly with your chainsaws!"

Haking fills the room with gas, and Buzzsaw rubs it chainsaw mandibles together, creating sparks. A single spark hits the gas, the entire room lights up.

From outside, the rocket, with ground in sight, explodes, sending Jessie, James, and Meowth flying out. They all shout with ironic glee, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" and disappear from sight.

* * *

Delta is frantically looking over display screens. "I don't get it. The Sun should have been blocked ages ago! What went wrong!? What could have caused this!?"

Pierce looks out and towards the sky. He says under his breath, "The same ones who make everything go wrong." He sounds impressed.

Without warning, the roof collapses as Team Rocket plummet down through it.

The dust that fills the air causes Delta to go into a coughing fit. When the dust clears, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. stand heroic in the center of the room.

James declares, "It's all over, Delta! We stopped your satellite and destroyed your rocket!"

Delta becomes consumed by a fit of rage. All of his calm and charisma leaves him instantly. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Who do you think you are!?"

Jessie answers, "We're Team Rocket, and we just saved the world."

Delta shouts, "No, _I_ am Team Rocket! Even Giovanni would be nothing without me! You three are nothing but a group of imbecilic goofs and screw-ups! You can't stop me!"

Meowth chuckles. "Then what do you call what we just did? I'd say we stopped you pretty good."

"No! I will not be stopped! Maybe you destroyed my rocket, but we all know that you're no match for my Pokémon! Nucleactor, stop them!"

Nucleactor prepares for battle. "Nucleactooor!"

Jessie and James are prepared. They both throw a Pokéball in order to send out Haking and Repiv.

Delta laughs and asks, "In what manner could you weaklings possibly hope to defeat me in direct combat?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth all grin at each other. Together they answer, "In song!"

"What!?"

(**Author's Note: **_Track Three starts here.)_

An upbeat dramatic guitar begins to play. Jessie and James sing together, "You know as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong! But when the world's in peril we will save it with a song!"

Delta is dumbfounded, Pierce doesn't seem to know what to think.

Jessie shouts, "Jessie!" As she points forward, Repiv launches at Nucleactor to attack with Poison Fang.

James adds, "James!" He points as well, leading Haking to lunge forward for a Tackle.

As both attacks hit their target, Jessie and James sing together, "The speed of light! Prepare to fight!"

Meowth leaps in front of them to sing, "Meowth, that's right!"

Delta is left confused and angered. He beckons for Nucleactor to counterattack.

James soulfully sings, "I am the willful one!" as he and Haking dodge away from a bolt of electricity.

Jessie similarly sings, "I'm the tenacious one!" as she and Repiv dodge a second attack.

They sing together, "Being bad was not so fun! We got this one wrong, but we keep rolling along!" At this point, they and their Pokémon literally tuck into a ball and roll out of the way a more widespread electric attack.

"Stardom had avoided us, we were just big zeroes! But in this movie, it is us who are the… heroooooes!"

After a short guitar refrain, they continue, "You know us as Team Rocket and we're here to save the day!" Haking and Repiv launch a combined ranged attack of Sludge Bomb and Poison Sting. "See us now and listen to the things we have to say!"

Meowth leaps forward in an attempt to sing something, but Jessie and James shove him down as they announce, "Truth and love! The stars above!"

Meowth knocks them aside as he sings, "Meowth, don't shove!" He chuckles at his own line.

James smacks him and shouts without singing, "Quiet, you!"

Meowth exclaims, "Ouch!"

Jessie shouts, "We're battling here!"

Meowth groans, "Oi vey…"

While they're distracted, Nucleactor very nearly lands a hit, but Haking and Repiv manage to dodge on their own accord. This reminds Jessie and James to get back to business. They continue to sing together, "We're the heroes of the day! We're the villains anyway!"

Delta looks as if he's about to shout an objection to this contradictory statement.

Jessie and James don't give him the chance and continue, "Who says that we can't be both? We're taking command, we'll make you understand!" During another quick refrain, they have their Pokémon launch another two-pronged attack. Repiv slithers behind Nucleactor and attacks with Poison Sting, while Haking launches a barrage of Sludge Bombs from above. "We've never really won before, that isn't who are! But in this movie, it's Team Rocket whooo's… the staaaaar!"

As music almost seems to come to an end, Meowth leaps back in and shouts, "Meow, drop the beat!"

On his command, a funky and periodic beat begins to play. Jessie raps feverishly, "Circling the planet!"

James does similar, "Words can't leave my mouth!"

Meowth raps, "If it were up to me, I'd just stuff my Meowth."

Jessie, "Through the sky."

James, "Very high."

Jessie and James together, "Watch the Earth spin by!"

At this point, Repiv and Haking have joined in, bobbing their heads and bouncing up and down to the beat on either side of Team Rocket. Even more surprised by the rap than the song, Delta and Nucleactor are too stunned to make a move. Pierce has begun to unknowingly tap a foot.

James picks back up, "One time, two times, three times, spinning 'round, blasting off and feeling good."

Jessie resumes, "Four times, five times, six times, faster now, blasting off and feeling good."

Sounding a little less happy, James raps, "Seven times, how'd it happen? Zap, shock, blast!"

Meowth comments, "Happens meow and again!"

Jessie and James, "Blasting off to the end!"

Jessie raps, "Zap zap!"

James, "Shock shock!"

All three, "We're blasting off again!"

Jessie, "But we'll return! We never learn! We're Team Rocket!"

James, "Nothing you can throw can burst our bubble!"

Jessie and James, "The path you're walking will lead to trouble!"

Jessie and James hesitate for a split second. Still rapping, Jessie questions, "Trouble?"

James adds, "Double?"

Meowth rap-asks, "You aren't thinking…?"

Jessie answers, "It's our duty."

James agrees, "We have to."

As if trying to control himself, Meowth raps, "Don't do it, don't do it."

Jessie asks, "Shall we?"

James agrees, "After you!"

The rap music cuts, and it is promptly replaced by the theme of the Team Rocket motto.

Jessie begins as always, "Prepare for trouble!"

James continues as always, "Make it double!"

Before they can continue, Delta, with the music still playing, shouts furiously, "Will you cut it out!? I don't need to hear your ridiculous motto or anymore of this absurd song! You've been lucky so far, but your luck has run out! You will not protect this world from devastation! You will not unite all people within our nation! Nucleactor, go!"

Nucleactor begins to charge electricity for its most powerful attack yet.

Completely undaunted, Jessie, James, and Meowth all synchronously hold a fist out in front of them, and then swipe down to their side in a show of determination. Picking up right back on the correct time, Jessie declares, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" At her motion, Repiv lunges at Nucleactor and coils around it, immobilizing it with a Wrap.

James concludes, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Haking begins to rapidly spin for a Gyro ball and launches at the immobilized opponent.

"Meowth, that's right!" Repiv uncoils just in time to avoid Haking's attack. Nucleactor is sent flying backwards, and crashes into Delta, pinning him to the floor.

A celebratory drum beat begins to play over the remainder of the regular motto theme music. Jessie exclaims without singing, "We did it! We're the victors in this movie!"

James agrees, "Just like the Masked Missile!"

Jessie cheers, "Riches! Glory!"

At this moment, the original upbeat music returns. Continuing the cheering, James announces, "Showdown!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The Younger Gang!"

"Outlaws!"

"The Old West!"

Extremely confused, Meowth asks, "What are you two yapping about?"

Rather than answer, Jessie and James stand triumphantly over the defeated Delta and resume their song. "You know us as Team Rocket, and we fight for what is wrong! But when the world's in peril we will save it with a song!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The speed of light! Prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

James, "I am the willful one!"

Jessie, "I'm the tenacious one!"

Together, "Being bad was not so fun! We got this one wrong, but we keep rolling along! We're the heroes of the day! We're the villains anyway! Who says that we can't be both? We're taking command, we'll make you understand! Team Rocket's future starts right now, yes this is who we are! And in this movie, it's Team Rocket whooo's… the staaaar!" Jessie, James, Meowth, Haking, and Repiv pose triumphantly. "The staaaaaar!" Buzzsaw and Ivine appear in order to join them. "The staaaaaaaaaar!" Finally, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. top it off as a crazy display of pyrotechnics comes seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

A few moments more, and the music comes to an end.

While they're busy celebrating their victory, Delta manages to reach to the table beside him and picks up a box. He opens it to reveal the Meteonite inside. He takes it out. "You three will pay for this. You've destroyed my life's work! This will not stand!" He yanks himself out from under Nucleactor and rips open the gate to its nuclear furnace. With it open, he throws the Meteonite inside. "Witness the full power of the Meteonite, turned against you! Nucleaction, use Charge Beam!"

As soon as he slams the grate closed, an intense green glow engulfs Nucleactor, and the electricity of its arms and legs goes into overdrive. The entire Pokémon becomes supercharged. "Nucleactooooooor!" It unleashes an absolutely massive and intense burst of green electricity at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

At first, like before, the electricity forces Team Rocket and their Pokémon to the ground, but then James gets up on his knees, shouting defiantly, "No!"

Delta's eyes widen. "Impossible!"

Jessie and Meowth join him. Then Wobbuffet and Mime Jr., followed by the other Pokémon. Then, with significant trouble, they all manage to stand up.

Delta demands, "How!?"

James answers, "We already told you! We're Team Rocket!" He takes a labored step forward.

Jessie declares, "And we don't mean the organization! We're Team Rocket, the trio!" She also steps forward.

Meowth asserts, "And that means two things!" He takes a step forward.

They shout together, "We don't care what others think, and we don't give up!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!" They all step forward together.

Jessie says, "We get shocks like this on a daily basis, hundreds of times over, but not once have we ever given up!"

Meowth adds, "So if you think this will stop us, you better think again!" They take several steps forward.

James declares, "So maybe we are imbeciles, maybe we are goofs, maybe we are screw-ups! But that doesn't matter! We won't let that stop us!"

Jessie says, "So that just leaves one question. Delta, are you prepared for trouble?"

James asks, "And have you made it double?" They take three steps all at once.

They have reached Nucleactor. It's doing everything it can do zap them away, but Jessie swings open its grate, and James reaches in, pulling out the Meteonite. Once he does this, Nucleaction is suddenly drained of all its power and falls to the floor. Then Jessie, James, and Meowth all grab ahold of the Meteonite and pull. Electricity that was coursing through their bodies now floods into the Meteonite, causing it to glow. Possibly because it just had so much of its energy used or maybe because of the energy surge back into it, the rock splits apart from their yank and shatters into hundreds of tiny pieces. They turn to look at Delta.

Delta nervously steps back. "What are you…?"

James looks at him with disgust and responds, "We've said it too many times now. We're Team Rocket." They begin to step towards him.

Delta shouts, "Pierce, stop them this instant!"

But Pierce is already behind Delta, placing handcuffs on him. He says, "Delta, I'm detaining you in the name of Team Rocket."

Delta shouts with shock, "What!? Not you too!"

Pierce looks up to Jessie, James, and Meowth and takes a deep breath. "I could never apologize enough to you three. I was wrong. I called you three out for being horrible Rocket operatives, and yet you're the ones who saved the very organization today."

James shakes his head. "No Pierce, you were right about us. What you were wrong about was calling it a bad thing."

Pierce nods. "Yes, I see that now." He looks down to the rage-filled Delta, who seems to be throwing tantrum. "Now, let's report to the boss about what happened."

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth stand in front of a large screen. Giovanni is on the other side. He looks both surprised and impressed. "Delta, one of my top agents, went against my explicit orders and nearly destroyed the world. I can't believe it." He looks directly at the three. "And what's even more unbelievable is what I'm about to say. You three did an amazing job. You went above and beyond the call of duty, risking life and limb in the name of Team Rocket. On behalf of all of Team Rocket, thank you."

Matori stands behind Giovanni, and she appears to be angered by Giovanni's words of praise towards them. Jessie makes a rude face to taunt her.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all bow their heads. James says, "We are humbled by your thanks, sir. We hope to continue to please you as such in future."

Giovanni slowly nods as he says, "That would certainly be a miracle, but I suppose today was nothing less than that anyways. Giovanni, out." He hangs up.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walk over to a helipad with a helicopter on it. Inside, Delta sits inside a cage. Delta whispers, "James, my boy, it's not too late. Carry on my work. I believe in you. I know you can-"

James shuts the door of the helicopter on him and asks tauntingly, "Weren't you the one who told me not to care what other people think?"

Pierce approaches the helicopter. "Okay, I'll be taking Delta back to Kanto, where the boss has plans for him." He begins to climb into the cockpit but pauses and turns back to them. He salutes them. "It's been an honor working with you three again. It is my sincerest hope that this will not be the last time."

Jessie blushes. "I'll work with you anytime…"

Pierce nods. "Farewell, Team Rocket." He gets into the helicopter and lifts off. Within moments, he's gone.

Jessie asks, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Meowth chuckles. "We're Team Rocket, we can do anything we want."

(**Author's Note: **_For the credits, replay Track One._)

Excitedly, the three run off, as the funky music from before begins to play again.

James sings, "We'll be the richest rogues of all time."

Jessie sings, "Creators of a grand design."

"I'll be the king."

"I'll be the queen."

Meowth sings, "I'll be the joker… of crime!"

The chorus sings, "Prepare for trouble, make it double!"

Jessie chimes in, "Prepare for trouble!"

Chorus, "Prepare for trouble…"

James cuts in, "Make it double!"

The chorus continues, "…make it double!"

They can still be heard singing, but scene changes. First, they seem to be announcing their motto to someone unseen. The usual theatrics ensue.

In the singing voice-over, Jessie declares, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James also sings, "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

The chorus begins to sing with Jessie, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

And now with James, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth leaps up and sings, "That's right!"

In another scene, Team Rocket now flies high in the clouds in their balloon. They seem to be arguing over something.

With new energy, the chorus sings, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!" And repeat, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!"

Jessie and James sing, "We're gonna capture Pikachu."

Back to the chorus, "Prepare for trouble!" James interjects laugh. "Make it double!"

Jessie shouts, "Prepare for trouble!"

Chorus, "Prepare for trouble!"

James, "Make it double!"

Chorus, "Make it double!"

Yet another scene, it's night time, and Team Rocket is gathered around a campfire, fighting over a single cookie.

James speaks, and the chorus sing slightly off synch from each other, "We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon."

Jessie declares, "I'm so gorgeous!"

James adds, "I'm always the man!"

Meowth with a voice disguised as Giovanni sings, "You're just the players in my master plan!"

The argument is settled when they split the cookie evenly three ways.

The chorus sings once again, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!

Jessie and James sing, "We're gonna capture Pikachu!"

Now Team Rocket can be seen building giant robot shaped like a Victreebel. Meowth is pouring over blueprints, Jessie pretending to work, but not actually working, and James is looking at the mech and crying due to the memories it brings back.

The singing James laughs. He and the chorus sing, "We're always gonna try it! No one can deny it!" James trails off and the chorus continues, "We can cause a riot in Sunday school!"

James interjects with glee, "Ooh, a riot!"

They sing together again, "We'll have you believing truth can be deceiving."

Jessie, James, and chorus sing, "Do unto others is our golden rule!"

The mech is now complete, and Team Rocket looks at it with pride.

Jessie proclaims, "This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself!"

James agrees, "Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie."

Meowth shouts, "Would you two stop yapping!? Here they come!"

The mech rolls into battle against an unseen foe. It uses its mechanical vine to lash at the opponent and attempt to grab them. It also sprays a poisonous fluid.

The chorus resumes, "Prepare for troubllllllllle!" A short pause and then, "Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, gonna capture Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble…"

James interjects, "Walkin' trouble!"

"…walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!"

Jessie laughs. She and the chorus sing, "Team Rocket's rockin'!"

The chorus continues, "Talkin' trouble, walking trouble, double trouble big trouble, gonna capture Pikachu!"

Jessie, James, and the chorus, "Team Rocket's rockin'!"

Chorus, "Talkin' trouble…

James, "Walkin' trouble!"

"…walkin' trouble, double trouble…"

Jessie interject, "Big trouble!"

"…big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's rockin'!"

It's not long before the mech is destroyed by a bolt of electricity from an unseen source, and Team Rocket is flung into the air.

All together, Jessie, James, and Meowth shout, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They disappear from sight with the usual sparkle of light.

**The End**

* * *

**Did you enjoy the movie? Wish you could actually watch it? Well, you can. The Cosmic Quest Official Website now includes a feature-length sprite animation version of the movie. Find the website with a search, and go to the Team Rocket Movie page to watch the animation.**


End file.
